Lulu the Airbender
by Kataang1
Summary: "Please." He leaned down and kissed me. Caught up in the moment I kissed him back, and I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." I whispered back. Zuko/OC slight kataang and Suka.Beta is Wanting Memories! :D
1. Chapter 1

I am Lulu, I am an Airbender. Impossible right? Wrong. My mother was one of the only living Airbenders, now there is none. My mother had me and gave me to an Earthbender. Then the Fire nation captured her and killed her. Now, I am alone. I left my Earthbender family, so I could find the Avatar.

Now, I am on a mission. After I heard the Fire Lord was in jail, I knew it would be safe to leave hiding. Enough with my babbling, I will get on with the story…

I pulled my black cloak over my head and walked down the streets. I looked at the ground as I walked. Everywhere I went I heard people talking about Avatar Aang and how he defeated the Fire Lord. I moved the hair away from my ear-to hear more clearly. "Did you know the Avatar is staying one town over? He is staying in the Fire Lord palace with, Lord Zuko, Toph, Sukko, and Katara. Isn't that cool?" A little kid was screeching at his father. He nodded.

_Thank you!_ I thought as I rushed towards the next town.

I arrived at the gates of the palace an hour later. I stared up at the painted red palace, with Fire nation symbols all over it. I took a deep breath and called out to the guard.

"I need to enter the palace." I held up a Fire nation pass, one I uh, 'borrowed'. Like all the other nation passes. He nodded and opened the gates. But he stopped me before I entered. I flipped off my hood and looked at my face. Then let me pass. I walked up to a girl dressed in blue with brown hair.

"Hello." I said, "May I ask wear Master Avatar Aang is?" She nodded.

"On the fifth floor in the practice arena. Who are you?"

"Lulu. An Earthbender sent to talk with him from the Earth Lord."It wasn't a total lie. My name was Lulu.

"I'm Katara. Hoped that helped." I nodded.

"Thank you, Katara." I walked up four flights of stairs. I stared at the sign that said 'Practice Arena'. I put my hand on the wood to knock and froze. I have waited to do this for fifteen years. I knocked and heard a voice say 'Come in'. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Before looking at him, I knelt down and bowed my head.

"Avatar Aang. I am honored." That was all I could say.

"Rise. You don't have to bow. Now who are you?" He asked, I gulped.

"Avatar Aang, I am Lulu. I am an A-a-airbender." I choked out the words. I finally looked up at him and realized he was _young._ Maybe a 14 a year older than me. **(sorry can't remember how old he is, she is 13.) **I looked into his eyes and they were the same shadow grey as mine.

"What are you talking about? All the Airbenders are dead." I shook my head.

"Not to be disrespectful, Avatar sir. But I know I am an Airbender. My mother was one of the only living Airbenders. My mother had me and gave me to an Earthbender. Then the Fire nation captured her and killed her. I went on a quest to find you after I knew the Fire Lord was defeated. I came out of hiding." I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about your Mother. But I think you are mistaken." I shook my head. "Okay, then prove it." He said. I closed my eyes.

"I can't." I whispered.

"Then you are not an Airbender."

"But I am!" I yelled, then shut my mouth. I shouldn't yell at the Avatar. "I am sorry. I came here to ask you to teach me." Aang closed his eyes.

"I will give you a shot. But only Airbenders can learn Air bending." I took of my cloak and showing my Earthbending clothes. "How did you get passed the Gates?" He asked. I held up my four nation passes. He gave me a disappointed look.

"What?" I asked.

"No one should steal." I bowed my head. "Let's get started."

"Lulu. It has been three hours and nothing is happening." I concentrated harder.

"No! I can do this." I closed my eyes and tried harder. I couldn't do it. I sank to the floor, and buried my face in my hands. Aang came over to me and sat next to me. I started crying.

"Oh, don't cry. Lulu. Do you wanna try again?" I shook my head, he wrapped his arms around me. **(don't worry this is still a Kataang story.) **I removed my gloves and he let go. He took my hand and turned it over.

"Tell me this is a tattoo. How did you get this?" He exclaimed, examining the dark blue arrows I have always had on my body.

"I have always had them. All Airbenders do right?" He shook his head.

"No. Not at all. You have to come with me." He took my hand and dragged me out of the room.


	2. Zuko

**Next chapter! Whoo! I bet you can't guess why she has those marks. or maybe you can. **

"Avatar Aang, where are we going?" I asked he was still dragging me through the Palace.

"Just call me Aang. We are going to visit Zuko."

"Lord Zuko?" He was dragging me so fast I could barely keep up.

"Yeah." I nodded and he stopped at two doors with the Fire nation symbol. He stepped back and pushed me behind him. He took a deep breath and blasted fire at the doors. Fire shot through the tubes and opened the door.

"No. You must not release him." Lord Zuko told a guard. "Aang!" He yelled and walked over to greet him.

"We have a problem." Aang said.

"Why am I a problem?" I asked, Zuko noticed me for the first time. I ran a hand through my long black hair.

"Yes. Why Aang?" He smiled and winked at me. I looked away, which I knew was a dishonor. But he was Fire Nation. He gave me a confused look.

"Your people killed my mother." I said, aggravated.

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Aang said.

"Wait." Lord Zuko said. "I am sorry for what happened. But what happened to your Father?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I turned to Aang.

"Why I am I here?" I asked him. He grabbed my hand roughly. "Ow." He showed Zuko. Zuko stepped back and stared at me.

"What happened to your father?" He asked again.

"I don't know!" I yelled, "He was Fire nation." I snapped, I took my hand away from Aang. I ran out of the room, I was so busy leaving I didn't notice my necklace fall off. I ran down four flights of stairs and out the wooden doors. I breathed in the afternoon air and took off into the town.

I walked into a Waterbender clothing store and picked out an outfit in my size. I took out my money bag and handed the man the amount. I always alternate between different bending clothes, I don't know why, I just do. I snuck into their dressing room and changed.

I walked to a forest and sat by a nearby pond. I picked up a rock and flung it across the water. There was a light breeze and I tried to bend it harder. I couldn't do it. I threw another rock, but it just sunk.

"Hey." A heard a soft voice behind me. He sat down next to me.

"What? _Lord _Zuko," I asked, saying the word Lord like it was disgusting.

"You cannot hate all Fire nation because of our past." He sighed.

"Why not? You don't know the half of it." I said and started to get up and walk away. He caught me wrist and looked at my markings one more time.

"Why don't you tell me." I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Why would I tell you? I don't even trust you." I growled at Zuko. He actually looked hurt.

"What if I tell you something about me?" I sat down.

"Fine. But you won't like my story anyways."

"Okay. I will tell you how I got my scar. I got it after I spoke out of turn at a Fire Nation war meeting upon hearing of a general's plan to sacrifice an entire division composed of young recruits in battle and by doing so was forced - by my father to participate in an Agni Kai. At first I thought I would duel against the general but it turned out to be my father, Fire Lord Ozai. Not wanting to fight him I surrendered immediately. My father called me a coward for doing so and burned his face giving me my scar."

"Okay, I already knew the Fire Nation Lord was evil." I took a deep breath and started, "A Fire Nation warrior came to our village. He was supposed to scan for any survivors. They did this annually. My mother always hid. They had killed most everyone, they found my mom and her few surviving friends." I paused trying to breath normal, "He took an interest in my mom. He killed all of her friends and took her back to the palace as a slave. She was a slave for two years. She escaped just in time to have me. She knew he was coming after her and set me on the steps of an Earthbenders home. She left me with a note about everything and a necklace. I knew she was killed because she wasn't in any Fire Nation prisons." I reached to where my Airbender necklace should be and screamed.

"Where is it!" Zuko held out his hand and it was in his palm. I picked it up and put it on. "Now that I am done telling you everything, I am leaving."

"Sorry you can't do that." He said. He yelled and guards came out and grabbed me. They lifted me off the ground and I kicked in the air.

"I hate you, Zuko." I said in an even and threatening voice. He looked sad but shook it off.

"Take her to the prison cell forty-six, in the temple."

**sorry this is sad, It will get better. I promise. Now click the review button that says 'click me! You are amazing!'**


	3. Trust

Chapter 3

Surprise! Aang is her sister. Dun dun dun!

"You will have a visitor soon." The guards said as they threw me into a cell. I went and sat on the bed, it was softer than I expected.

"Zuko! I said to find her! Not capture her and throw her in a cell!" Aang yelled at Zuko. I heard another voice too.

"What is so special about her?" Another boy asked.

"Saka! We told you she has markings. Now go get Toph and Katara." Zuko told him. I heard him run off. The cell door slowly opened, I thought it was Zuko and was going to yell, but it was Aang.

"Aang. Please let me go. I am sorry if I upset the Fire _Lord. _Please." He nodded.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He said. "Zuko, is just an idiot!" He yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey!" Zuko said.

"So I can leave?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Not exactly. And with what Zuko just told me, I think you should stay here for a while. But not in this cell."

"He told you! Another reason to dislike Zuko. Even though I trust you more than him." He nodded.

"Come let's go." He walked out the door and I followed him. I looked away and wouldn't meet Zuko's eyes as we walked pass. I looked up to see Katara, a boy, and girl walking towards us. The boy had the same color hair as Katara and was wearing a warriors outfit. I could see the resemblance between them. The girl was wearing a female Waterbending outfit, she had black hair and a headband. Then I noticed her eyes, they looked like they had a thin blue layer over them.

"Whoa. TwinkleToes! She walks almost as light as you." _Uh, that was weird. _

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "Saka, Katara, and Toph meet Lulu."

"We have met." Katara said, and everyone looked at her confused. "I pointed her in Aang's direction."

"Well, I am Toph. And yes, I am blind." _oh, that's why._ I thought.

"But I didn't-"

"I know." She cut me off.

"I am Saka. Katara's sister." I nodded. Katara joined Aang's side and slipped her hand in his.

"Okay." Aang said, "now that we are all introductions. We _all _have to talk somewhere." As soon as he said that Zuko appeared next to me. I completely ignored him.

"Hey Toph?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"How are you a blind Earthbender? I don't mean to be rude." She shrugged.

"Like this." She made a rock fly up and hit Saka. "I feel with my feet."

"OW!" Saka complained, I chuckled.

We entered a room full of war items and sat on the floor. We all sat in a circle, Zuko sat next to me and Aang on the other side. Katara was next to Aang then, Saka, Toph and back to Zuko.

"Okay. Since no one really knows what is going on, Lulu show them your hands." I lifted up my hands showing them the back and everyone gasped, except Aang. Zuko and Toph.

"WHAT?" Toph yelled, "I am blind! Why does everyone forget that?"

"Everyone is freaking out because of the dark blue arrows on my hands." I explained.

"Well, yeah. Because only Avatars have those arrows on their body." Aang said.

"Lulu. Do you have them all over your body? Or only on your hands?" Katara asked. I sighed and pulled down my sleeve showing the marks that ran down my arms.

"I have it on my head too. But my hair covers it." I pushed my bangs out of the way revealing the tip of the arrow.

"Aang." Katara whispered, "While you were in the Iceberg another Avatar must have been born. Think about it, you would be dead if you didn't stay in the Ice." I shook my head.

"Excuse me. I cannot be an Avatar. I can't even bend, I am nothing." I looked down at the floor.

"Hey! I can't bend, are you saying I am nothing?" Saka yelled.

"Not now, Saka!" Katara yelled back. She moved away from Aang and came towards me. "Hey, you are something. I think I know why you can't bend." She whispered to me. "Aang do you remember when the Earthbenders in Ba Sing Sa couldn't bend, because there chi was blocked?" He nodded.

"What does that have to do with, Oh. Why would it be blocked though?" Aang replied, he scratched his bald head.

"What if someone blocked it to protect her." _Mom._ "We have to know everything about you." She told me.

"I am just supposed to tell everyone about me!" I yelled.

"I know it is weird but you have to trust us."

"All I came here to do was find the Avatar and learn how to bend! Just ask Zuko! He can tell it all!" I got up and stormed out of the room. I have a temper problem if you haven't noticed, and a lot gets me angry.

I sat outside on the palace steps. I heard footsteps behind me and was expecting Zuko. But found Katara.

"Hey," she sat down next to me. I started at the statue of Zuko.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. Everyone expects me to tell everything. I barely feel comfortable with Aang. I barely met Saka, Toph and you. I don't even like Zuko-" She cut me off.

"I know. But Zuko refused to tell us."

"Just tell him I said it is fine if he tells you."

"Okay. I think I might be able to help you bend." She got up to walk away. "By the way, Zuko doesn't mean any harm. He is weird." She smiled and flitted inside.

**I'm so sorry!** **There is too much dialogue and it is really long. I will try to be better next time and explain how Aang is her sister. sorry!**

**Now click the review button! you know you want to! it's fun… **


	4. Chapter 5

**I am so excited for the movie to come out! I decided it is WAY too confusing for them to be related. So for now they are just two avatars whom are friends. Okay? Now, for the interesting part. **

**Anyone else wonder what will happen to the avatar cycle when Aang dies? I mean he is the last Airbender. **

Lulu POV

I got up and walked back inside the weapons room. I assumed Zuko was done because everyone was staring at me.

"Can you please stop staring. I hate being the center of attention." Sokka spoke up. **(I was told I was spelling it wrong. Oops.) **

"As the _other_ Avatar you better get used to it." Toph slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ugh." I plopped down on the floor -next to Zuko. Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Being an Avatar isn't so bad. It has it's perks."

"Like everyone expecting you to be great? Expecting you to win and save the world? To master all four elements? Never being a normal kid? You didn't fail, I could. I don't want this." I tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I released a deep breath I have been holding in.

"It isn't like that all the time. And I am still an Avatar. You have time. No one even knows anything yet. He put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded.

"Today has been a really long day. Can I go to bed now?" He nodded.

"One of the guards will show you a room you can stay in." He said. I stood up and waved.

"It was nice to meet you all." I said ignoring Zuko. My room was far away from the entrance. It was on the fifth floor. I entered the room and shut the door. I flopped down on the bed. After a day of meeting the Avatar, getting thrown in Prison, practicing for three hours, and finding out I am an Avatar. It was nice to lay down. I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and sat up.

"Come in." The door slowly opened and Zuko popped his head in. He took a step towards the bed. Then another. Until he was inches away from me. He decided to speak.

"I am sorry."

"For throwing me in prison or telling Aang without my permission? Or maybe-"

"For everything." He cut me off. I sighed.

"It's okay." He took my acceptance as I liked him. He leaned down to meet my eyes.

"Your beautiful."

"Uh, Zuko, I-"He slipped his hand around my back and pulled me off the floor. His lips touched mine softly. His hand moved up and down on my back, I felt the heat radiating off his skin. **('Cause he is a firebender) **I closed my eyes and kissed him back. My mind was reeling and he pulled away. I looked into his eyes.

"I shouldn't. I can't. I have to go." I said. I moved out of his grip and left the room. I bumped into Katara on the third floor. "Sorry!" I exclaimed. I think she could tell I was blinking back tears. She grabbed my hand.

"What happened?" She asked. I shook my head. "tell me." She said.

"I-I, Zuko." I tried to calm my breathing, "He kissed me." 


	5. Chapter 6

**Whoa! I just saw another Avatar preview anyways, I hit the ten reviews mark! Whoo-hoo! Aang is just going to treat Lulu like a little sister. But she isn't. **

"What?" Katara shouted.

"I-I-I just-" She grabbed my hand.

"Come on." I was afraid she was going to get mad at me. Or freak out. Maybe ban me from the palace. There had to be a rule against kissing the Firelord. She could tell everyone I was a horrible person and not worthy of being an Avatar. She could- "Tell me what happened." She interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do anything wrong! I just, he came and, I." I stuttered. I looked around and realized I was in a different room. She must have dragged me here.

"Just calm down. I just want to know what happened." I sighed but I was still jumpy.

"He came into my room and said he was sorry. I was already mad and I acted like a jerk. I said it was okay and I don't know how it happened but he was in front of me. He called me beautiful and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me and it felt wrong. He is a Firebender, worst the FireLord. But I think I liked it. Or I didn't. I just don't know!" I put my head on my knees and relaxed. Katara touched my shoulder.

"It will work out." I lifted my head up to look at her.

"Please don't tell anyone. I don't even know what I am going to do."

"I think you should go talk to Zuko." I nodded and stood up.

"Thank you, Katara." She smiled.

"Don't mention it." I headed towards the throne room. Wherever that was. I had to ask for directions a million times. I was about to walk in when I heard yelling. I looked in and saw Zuko and Aang. I flipped around and faced my back to the door.

"You did WHAT?"

"I. kissed. Lulu." He said each word like Aang was dumb.

"You flirt with a lot of girls, but Lulu is different. You should know that! She isn't just some random girl that when you're done with her she can go away."

"I know!" He yelled back at Aang. "I actually like her!" He sighed. I slid down to the floor. Every word Aang said hurt me.

"Sure." Aang said sarcastically.

"I do!"

"I am sorry. I just feel protective of her. I feel like she is a little sister to me." He shook his head. "You need to talk to her."

"She ran out after I kissed her. I'm a Firebender and she hates them. I have a feeling she doesn't like me back." I stood up and yelled.

"No, I do like you!" Uh oh. Me and my big mouth. Aang and Zuko both looked in my direction. "How long have you been here?" Aang asked, Zuko looked away from my direction.

"A while."

"So, you heard everything." Zuko said, but still wouldn't look in my direction.

"Aang? Can I talk to Zuko for a second?" He nodded and gave Zuko a warning look before leaving.

**I know. Sorry it is another cliff hanger but I will update soon so no need to worry. **


	6. i dont know what to name this

**Hey it's me again! I appreciate all of the reviews! Thank you. 14 more days till The Last Airbender! Whoo! **

I didn't know where to start. I knew until I came here, and heard everything. Every time I opened my mouth to talk I shut it. I knew I was going to be the one to break the silence. I took a deep breath.

"Zuko." I couldn't think of what else to say. I didn't know where to begin. He still wouldn't look at me.

"I know you're upset. I shouldn't have done that." I moved closer to where he was.

"I'm not upset. I just feel hurt." I took a deep breath. He finally looked at me. Most people would look directly at his scar but I always look past it.

"I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. It's just when Aang was talking, I just couldn't think about that." He looked away from me again and turned towards the floor. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him it was no big deal. But it was a big deal to me. I walked over and stood in front of him. "Look at me, please." He moved his head up and looked at me.

"I apologize." He said, "After my girlfriend, Mai, left I thought being with girls would make me happy. But I was wrong." He sighed and tilted up my chin so I could meet his eyes. "You make me happy, you know when you don't hate me." He smiled, I hardly ever saw him smile. I smiled back, I still didn't know where to go from here. That was answered for me.

"Lord Zuko!" A guard came rushing in. I could tell he was upset for being interrupted.

"Ozai has escaped!" He yelled out of breath, I froze and Zuko dropped my chin.

"What?" He screamed. "That is impossible! He can't bend!"

"He still had followers. They broke him out and we believe they are going into hiding." He recovered his breath.

"Then don't stand here! Stop them before they do so!" He paced back and forth. "And find Aang!" He added. The guard rushed out of the room. Zuko kept muttering to himself, until Aang walked in.

"What are we going to do?" He asked Zuko.

"I have no idea." He looked at me.

"Uh, should I go? I don't think I belong here." I said. Aang looked at me and noticed I had been here.

"Lulu. You have to go see Katara." I nodded and left. All this was happing at a really bad time. Then I realized I have no idea where Katara is. I turned back and asked.

"Sorry, but where is Katara?"

"Oh, yeah! She is in her room. Third floor, room four."

"Thanks." I said and turned around and walked out. I walked up the steps and opened the door to her room. She looked up at me.

"Aang sent me here." She nodded.

"I have to try to help you bend. If I can help you, you can help Aang." She motioned for me to lie down. I felt weird but I laid down anyways.

"I am going to try unblock your chi, If I can then you will be able to bend. If you learn how."I closed my eyes and tried to relax. In my head I saw Zuko, leaning closer about to- I sat up straight and tried to shake it off.

"Whoa. Calm down, try to relax." I leaned back on the bed and tried to clear my head from any Zuko related thoughts. The water felt cold on my skin. It ran over my arms, it was kinda soothing. I started to fall asleep.

"I did it!" Someone yelled and It woke me. I sat up.

"What? What happened?" I looked around to see Katara putting the water back in her bag.

"I unblocked your chi!" She exclaimed, I looked down. I didn't look any different, or feel any different.

"I don't feel any different." I looked down again.

"You shouldn't. But now you can bend! And help Aang!" I was overwhelmed, I have to learn four elements and stop Ozai- with Aang but still. "But for now you can just go to sleep." I got off the bed and started to walk out the door, I turned back.

"Thank you." I told Katara.

When I got to my room I fell on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

"Get up!" Someone was saying. I rolled over and put the pillow over my head. "I said get up. Don't make me do this."I ignored the voice. Suddenly I was on the floor with the mattress on top of me.

"Ugh." I complained and pushed it off of me.

"I told you." Toph mocked me. I shook my head, and fixed my mattress. "Time for practice!" I stood up.

"Where am I going to train?"

"The room you first met Aang in." I nodded and started to leave. I got hit in the head with a rock. "Thank you?" I clarified. She smirked and nodded.

**Next chapter is training! I am so mean for making Ozai escape. (; but this story needed some action. :) **


	7. lighting

**I am sorry if this chapter sucks. Aang never had to learn air in the series, so I have no experience. I am going to wing it. **

"Okay, are you going to be my airbending teacher?" I asked Aang.

"Well, until now I was the only airbender so, yeah." He replied. He took a deep breath.

"We are going to start easy. You have to let the air flow with your body. Try to make a simple airball, watch me." He brought his hands up and motioned like he already had a ball in his hand. he blew air into his hands and it started forming a ball. He tossed it up and I thought it would disappear, but he caught it. He set it on the floor and sat on it.

"Now you try." I tried to mimic what he did. I ended up making a ball as big as my bracelet. I sighed and was about to let it go. "No, try to make it bigger. That was a good start." I took a deep breath in and blew more air in. It slowly grew. I got excited and accidently lost concentration and it evaporated.

"Oops."

"It's okay you just need some more practice."

*3 days later…* She has learned airbending! I know I should be writing how she learns it but it is really boring and hard cause I have no experience. sorry. She has only learned how to splash people with water and do that thingy where it hits people.

I was feeding the turtleducks when I heard footsteps behind me. I am so paranoid I didn't even think. I stood up and whipped water to hit someone, but instead it just splashed them.

"Sorry." I muttered to Aang. He lifted the water off him and back into the pond.

"S'okay were you trying to splash me to death?" I shook my head.

"My waterbending sucks. I was trying to hit you with it."

"Alright, well I came to tell you that Zuko is looking for you." I hadn't spoken to Zuko since I started bending. We were both so busy. I nodded and he left.

**I want to end this chapter here but I won't do that to you guys so… **

I tried to think of what to say when I got up the courage to actually leave from my spot. I looked over to see a cluster of firenation warriors gathering at the gates. I panicked as I saw Ozai in the middle. He was shielded by warriors. I was about to run and get Aang and Zuko. but by the time I found them they could find them too. There was a cluster of guards already near me. I made a snap decision to fight. They found their way into the gate and I knocked a few down with air. Some other warriors looked around confused.

One warrior shot fire at me and I tried to dodge it, but it grazed my arm. I tried to ignore the burning pain. I shot air at his and he went unconscious. I tried to will the water and hit another one but it backfired and hit my shoulder. One warrior stared at me and I hit him in the face with air. Fire came at me and I pushed it back with air. I wasn't very good at fighting but I tried.

There was just too many, I knew I couldn't win but I had to try. Fire came from behind me and hit a warrior. I turned back and saw a guard smiling. Once I turned back around lighting was already coming towards me. It hit me right above my belly button. I hit the floor from the impact. I was on my side and curled up in a ball. I knew I was going to pass out but I tried to fight it.

"I'm sorry Zuko." I whispered as darkness surrounded me.


	8. balance or pain

**I know you are all dying inside to know what happens so…**

Zuko's point of view.

"What?" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Lulu was hit with lighting. She was fighting off Oazi's warriors. She is in the infirmary now." He bowed his head. "She tried her best but she barely knows air and," That was all I heard because I was storming off to the infirmary. I was rushing and muttering to myself. If anything happened to her I would… I can't think about this. And I picked up my pace.

Lulu's POV

I woke up in a bright white room. My head was pounding and I felt like my stomach was on fire. Someone was clutching my hand, I tried to sit up and fell back down.

"Lulu!" Zuko shouted, he sounded both relived and frantic. He pulled me into a hug and I tried not to cry. It hurt.

"Uh…Zuko? You need to go fight." Aang's voice came from behind him. Aang tried to avoid my eyes and he looked sad. He finally released me and turned to Aang.

"If this was Katara would you leave and go fight?" He screamed at Aang, he looked down. "That's right!" I took a deep breath and tried to speak.

"…" Nothing came out. I tried again. "Go." I whispered taking most of my energy. He looked at me.

"I won't leave you. Not when you're like this."

"I'm o-" He put a hand on my mouth.

"Don't say okay, because you're not. I know you aren't." I closed my eyes.

"Please, go." I whispered. I heard Aang encourage him.

"Fine." He kissed my forehead.

"Go kick some warrior butt for me." I whispered. He fake smiled and left. I nurse came over and ran some water over my stomach. I winced and it helped a little. "So, what is all wrong with me?" I asked a healing Waterbender.

"Well, aside from the lighting, you have a burn on your arm, and a few minor scrapes and bruises. But you'll live." I sighed and closed my eyes. "You should be out of here by tomorrow, but you will have to take medication for a while." I nodded as she tried to fix more of my wounds. She wrapped my whole stomach in bandages.

The hours passed by slowly as I waited for Zuko and Aang to return. Finally Zuko came through the door. He had a few cuts but he was okay.

"Lulu." He came towards me.

"I will be out of here by tomorrow." I told him. He nodded and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "What happened out there?" I asked him. He made a face.

"We have most of them in custody. But not Ozai." My face fell. I sat in silence for a moment. Until he spoke up. "Hey, Lulu? Why did you fight instead of finding me?"

"If I would have come to get you, they would have been right behind me. This way me and the guards held them off." He sighed.

"Don't put yourself in harm's way to protect me." He told me.

"That is my job. I have to. I should have been stronger and more focused." I took a breath. "It is my fault I am in here."

"No it isn't." I shook my head.

"What is the Avatar's job?" I asked him, trying to prove a point.

"To protect the world and keep balance. I don't know what this has to do with-"

"Exactly. I cut him off, do you think that two avatars is keeping balance to the world?" I yelled but it was more of a rhetorical question. "It doesn't. I feel like I shouldn't be alive." I sighed and put my face in my hands.

"Don't say that!" He pulled my hands off my face. "I know there is a reason you were born. No one is meant to die." I shook my head.

"I've almost died a few times. Just like now. Maybe they are just having a hard time finishing me off." Now he looked angry.

"Lulu! I am not going to let you die. I do not want to hear you talking about dying any more. Aang is taking you somewhere as soon as you're better. Then Katara is going to teach you Waterbending. Toph will teach you Earthbending and I will teach you Firebending. Then you can protect the world." He stood up and walked away. I knew he was being protectve but I still felt like I shouldn't be alive.


	9. buffalodeer

**This chapter is going to be a whole lot happier. :) By the way she got out of the hospital yesterday and it is early morning the next day. Oh yeah! One thing I changed, he necklace was a bracelet instead. Sorry. **

Lulu POV

Someone opened the window to my room, waking me up.

"Time to get you an animal guardian." Aang said. I sat up and pulled the covers off.

"A what?" I asked, as I pulled my long black hair into a pony tail, but a few strands still fell down. I shrugged.

"An animal guardian. Almost every Avatar had one. Roku's was a dragon. Mine is Appa. So you need one too." He smiled.

"Uh, thanks." I said, trying to think of what to say. I grabbed my pack, which thankfully still had supplies in it.

"I will wait by Appa. Come out once you are ready." _Appa? We are going to fly?_ He shut the door and I pulled out my Earthbenders clothes. I slipped them on, and looked in the mirror. I saw all the damage from the fight and my arrows.

My left shoulder had a nasty looking burn mark. I had a bruise on my cheek, and a cut above my eye. I had a big bruise on my arm, I assume from where my Waterbending backfired. I had a cut on my leg and a few other minor injuries. At least no one would see my lighting scar. It rarely hurt, I shook my head and walked out the door.

"Uh, I have never flew before. I confessed to Aang. Avoiding Appa, he was really big.

"Oh, it is easy." He petted Appa on the head. He motioned for me to come over, I slowly walked over. "Don't be afraid." I reached out and patted his head. He made a groaning sound and licked me. I tried to wipe it off. Aang laughed.

"He likes you." Then he bended onto Appa's head and grabbed the reins. I bended on to Appa's saddle.

A while later we reached a little shop that said 'Creature shop.' Appa landed roughly and I fell over.

"An easy way to get off is bending." He said, as he air bended off, I followed his example. Once we got inside I looked around at all of the cool pets.

"A bearded cat!" He exclaimed, he ran over to it. I saw a baby Buffalo-Deer and walked over to it. It made a weird sound and licked my hand. I petted it's head and Aang came back over.

"Is this the one you want?" I nodded, He walked over to the owner. I continued to pet it, it made happy noises.

"They are good pets." I looked up to see a guy leaning up against a wall, he had his arms crossed. He had dark brown hair, his eyes were green. He was wearing a Firebender outfit except the sleeves were cut off. He also had a sword hanging from his belt. I'm not going to lie, I thought he was kind of attractive.

"You thinks so?" He nodded.

"I don't lie." He responded. He took a step towards me. "You have a lot of scars." I wasn't about to tell this stranger why.

"So what?" He took another step towards me.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't be fighting."

"I can fight if I want to." I snapped at him. I was getting angry, where was Aang? He was really close to me now.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"No." I said firmly. He lightly touched my wrist with his fingers. I jerked it away and picked up the baby Buffalo-deer. I had to find Aang.

"Okay, we are good to go." Aang greeted me.

"Thanks, Aang." We got onto Appa and left.

**Mysterious person at store's point of view.**

"Why didn't you grab her?" A guard yelled, once I got back to the hiding place. I rolled my eyes.

"These things take time." I responded. "Besides I have something of hers. Once she releases it's gone she will be back. Then she will be all ours." I clutched the bracelet in my hand.


	10. Zuko's promise and soup!

**AN: What do you think is going to happen? Who is that guy? Read to find out. Don't forget to review. Zuko and Lulu aren't exactly in a 'relationship' yet. They aren't even sure how they feel about each other, but maybe you will find out in this chapter. ;) Oh yeah I forgot! If you want to see a picture of a Buffalo-deer go to this website and scroll down to Buffalo-deer. here you go. .**

**I always forget the disclaimer. In no way shape or form do I own avatar. There I remembered. **

**Later that day:**

I had filled my pack with Buffalo-deer food and strolled over to where most of the pets were kept. I looked over at all the pets, it looked like a petting zoo in here.

"We moved her." I jumped at the sound of Zuko's voice. "She is over with Appa and Momo."

"You scared me." I breathed and my heart rate returned to the normal pace.

"Sorry." He whispered. He moved closer to me and took my hand. "I didn't mean to over react the other day. You just worried me."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry about how you feel." I sighed. "Come on. Katara made dinner."

As we started to walk he let go off my hand, I shrugged it off as nothing. We all sat down in I circle. **(Do you want to know the order? You do? Fine.)** I sat next to Zuko, with Katara on my other side. Then Aang, Sokka was next to Aang. There was another girl next to Sokka, she had short brown hair and was holding Sokka's hand. Toph was next to him, and then an old man next to her, and I guess next to Zuko too. Katara dished us all out some weird soup thing, it tasted better than it looked.

"Hello I am Iroh." He man introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Lulu." I would have shook his hand but he was too far away.

"Lulu. Oh! I have heard so much about you." Zuko nudged Iroh.

"Uncle." He warned his uncle.

"Uncle?" I asked Zuko. He nodded and went back to eating his strange soup. I was going to introduce myself to the girl but Toph spoke instead.

"Are Zuko and Lulu dating?" She said like we weren't here. I choked on the soup and Zuko looked like he needed to hit something. Aang looked angry at Zuko. Katara looked at me trying to help me out somehow. Sokka burst out laughing, and Iroh looked the same as before.

"I was just asking everyone doesn't need to get all freaked out." Toph said. "It's just that Zuko gets nervous and weird when he is around Lulu. And Lulu heart rate speeds up when she sees Zuko."

"No it doesn't!" I tried to defend myself. When I actually knew that I did.

"Liar." Toph said. Sokka finally stopped laughing. Everyone looked at me, then at Toph.

"You really are lying?" Zuko asked.

"How do you know?" I asked Toph ignoring Zuko's question.

"I have to explain this again?" She sighed. "When people lie there is a physical reaction. There heart speeds up. Or maybe your heart sped up because you are around Zuko. Or you were lying. Either way I am right, I think that-"

"Toph!" I cut her off. "You are just confusing me now." Everyone looked back from me to Zuko. Except Iroh, he still ate his soup. Sokka started laughing again. The girl with brown hair grabbed his hand and took him away.

"Well, are you?" Toph asked. Me and Zuko looked at each other. I slowly shook my head. "Is anyone going to answer me?" Toph said again getting impatient.

"No." I whispered.

"Why? It is obvious you like each other." She pointed out. I bit my lip.

"because…" Zuko said. "I promised Aang." I stood up, feeling angry.

"You promised him what?"I said loudly, but not quite yelling. Iroh got up and left. I had a feeling he didn't want to be in this anymore.

"T-that I wouldn't be…involved with you."

"What?" This time I was yelling at Aang. "That isn't your business!" Aang was about to talk but I stormed off to go look for Nara. (The buffalo-deer) I went to feed her a snack when I noticed what was gone.

**This all sounded better in my head. sorry. **

**Review**


	11. Zack

**Now in this chapter you will find out who that guy is. R & R **

I finished giving Nara her food and went back to the circle.

"I'm sorry." Zuko and Aang said at the same time.

"I don't care right now. I just need to get back to that shop, my bracelet is gone."

"I will go with you." Zuko said. I nodded. "Can I borrow Appa?" I asked Aang even though I didn't like flying.

"Yeah, and you were right. It was none of my business."

"We will talk about it once I'm back." I said, but I had a bad feeling after I said that. I shrugged it off.

"Let's go." Zuko grabbed my hand and walked to Appa. I pulled my hand out of his.

"I know the way." I said. I bended onto Appa's head, he climbed next to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I shouldn't have made that promise I-" I shook my head.

"I don't want to talk about it." I stated, he was about to speak but didn't push it. We rode in silence most of the time. I landed down but no one was there. There was a few fire marks.

"Lulu, let's get out of here. I have a bad feeling." Zuko said. I walked over to where I was earlier and looked on the floor.

"LULU!" Zuko shouted. I turned around and stood up.

"What?" Zuko was running towards me. my hands were grabbed and flipped around my back. A sword came out and came at my neck. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks. I swallowed.

"Come closer and she dies." I heard the same voice from before. 'Go' I mouthed to Zuko. He shook his head. Zuko blasted a giant fire ball at his feet, but the guy leaped out of the way. still holding a tight grip on me.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Zuko." The guy put his sword away and slipped his arm around my waist and still held my hands against him. I bit my lip. He made Fire appear in his other hand.

"I wonder how quick it would be to burn her." He brought the fire close to my face. I moved away from it the best I could. I felt the heat close to my face.

"No!" Zuko yelled. He touched it to my cheek. I screamed and tears fell down my face. He let the fire die out.

"Wanna try something like that again, Scarface?" Zuko shook his head, "Good. Hold her." He shouted to his left and two people came out and grabbed me. Zuko looked back and forth and took a fighting stance towards the guy. The guy shook his head and made a strange motion. He tossed the one of the men holding me a sword. He hit me in the back with the end of it. Zuko blasted fire at the guy but he dodged it.

"Were going to leave and if you make one move towards us we burn her." He showed fire to prove his point. I don't know what happened next because I was knocked out.

I woke up on a hard bed. My hands were tied behind my back.

"Ah, you're up."

"Who are you?" I yelled at him. My face still burned.

"No one you need to know." He walked towards me. He touched my face with his fingers, I jerked away.

"Zack, don't aggravate her." A voice came out of the door way.

"I was just having some fun." A man walked in he had black hair and a mean look on his face. He actually reminded me of…

"Ozai." I growled. He was next to me now.

"You guessed right." He smirked. I flipped and kicked him in the stomach.

"_That_ was for Zuko." I said proudly. He hit me in the face.

"You little, you should be glad a don't have my bending." He walked out. "Tie her to the bed post!" He yelled as he left. Zack grabbed some more rope and tied my feet to the post and then my hands. I sighed and he ran his hand up my arm.

"Have fun alone." He said as he left.

**Are you starting to hate that guy yet? Or did you already? I guess you need to hate him.**

**REVIEW please? **

**Peace out~ Kataang1**


	12. I want you to

**Well, now you know who that guy works for. And it is late at night. Anyways, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar if I did I wouldn't be here. **

After laying there for hours with no plan, -well, not a good one at least- I decided just to try to get free. I tried to wiggle out of the ropes but it just made marks on my wrists. I stopped because Zack came back in.

"You know since I like you, I will give you a chance to be cooperative." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I was angry, I just want to get out of these stupid ropes.

"Why are you with the Avatar? And more importantly why can you bend air?"

"Well, that isn't your business is it?" I smirked. He threw his hands up in the air.

"If you are not going to work with us I will force it out of you." He made fire appear in his hand. I panicked and flicked my wrist to bend air at him. It hit his hand and the fire disappeared. I sighed and relaxed.

"Ugh." The guards behind him came closer, "Burn her hands, If the wounds are fresh she can't bend." **(I have no idea if this is true. But it fits the story.) **The guards came close to me and they made fire appear out of their hands. I squirmed The guard shot fire and it hit my hand, the other guard did the same thing. I shrieked and tried to shake it off. Even though I knew that wouldn't help.

"Now, you guys can leave. I will stay here and wait for her to talk." He went and sat in a chair in the corner. "You can talk or you can get burned."

"I will never talk. I don't have to." He shrugged.

"I think you do." He tossed fire between his hands.

"I will only talk if you answer my question." He stood up and walked over to me. He was leaning over me.

"And what is that?"

"Why am I here?" I asked him. He laughed evilly.

"Well, seeing as you are going to die anyways, Once the Avatar comes to rescue you he will be ours." He laughed again and started talking again. "Answer my question."

Now, I laughed. "Nope."

"What?" He bellowed. "You said you would answer it if I answered yours!" I shrugged the best I could.

"I lied." I said simply.

"You're going to pay!" He threw his hand back and was about to bring the fire down. I cringed and closed my eyes. I turned away, until I heard a voice.

"Step _away _from my girlfriend." _Girlfriend. _I smiled at the thought. I turned back to find Zuko with fire aimed at Zack. Zack turned around and smiled.

"Ah, Scarface. I figured you would come." Before Zack could say another word Zuko blasted him with fire. He flew over the bed. Zuko rushed over and whipped out a sword. He cut the ropes on my feet, he moved up to my hands.

"Lulu." He gasped.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." He smiled.

"We have to get you out of here." He said. I stood up and stretched. He rushed towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled and walked over to Zack, I picked up my bracelet from his pocket. Then I ran over to Zuko.

We ran through the hallways, I guess we were on a ship. Once we got out of it I realized it wasn't sailing it was far on land. He grabbed my hand and ran to a place with a lot of trees. He whistled and Appa came walking through.

"Were flying?" I asked, and he nodded. I sighed.

"An Airbender afraid of flying. That's a new one." He helped me on to Appa, now I know how it feels when you can't bend to get on Appa. Not fun. He took the reins, I laid back on the saddle. I stared at the stars.

"Hey, Zuko?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean that?" He looked back to make sure Appa was on course.

"Mean what?" I swallowed, I hate awkward moments. But hey, who doesn't?

"You know about me being your girlfriend."

"Only if you want me to." It didn't make sense but I knew what he meant.

"I want you to." I smiled, he came into the saddle. He took my face in his hands and touched my scar. He kissed me lightly. Appa started to land and I fell back, breaking the kiss. He laughed and helped me up.

I looked over and saw Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Toph running over to us. I hopped off with Zuko and fell to the ground. Not bending sucks. Aang saw me and gasped.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Katara asked frantic.

"Well…" I said.

**BOO! I didn't scare you huh? Oh,well. Anyways, Did you like it? Even if you didn't review anyway. :) **


	13. What happened?

**I wonder what is going to happen. Well, no because I know but you don't. :)**

**Shout out to Lonefairytale for such an awesome review and if you like my story check out hers. Star blessed. It is amazing :) And another one to BigDogLTD for pointing out my mistakes and still staying with my story. :) Any who time for the disclaimer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. **

Invisible line here

"What do you mean 'well'?" Aang yelled, "You are covered in burns! What happened to your face?" I touched my face.

"It's all my fault." Zuko whispered, so low only I heard.

"It is _my_ fault." I said. "If I wouldn't have gone back for the bracelet…"

"Can someone tell us what happened?" Sokka yelled.

**~I am skipping this part! It is boring to retell it. But she does, except she leaves out the conversation with Zuko. So, as my friend Twilight1801 would put it: (Time Skip!) Or something like that. ;) ~ **

"Are you okay?" Katara asked while examining my burns.

"I will be fine, once I can bend."

"I can fix your wounds but I can't remove the marks." Zuko frowned and touched his scar.

"That's all right. I'm okay with scars." I smiled at Zuko. He returned the smile but I could tell he was faking it. Katara saw the gesture and smiled, Aang -thankfully- was clueless. She uncapped her pack and bended the water onto my hands. I winced and she moved to my face. She held it on there the longest.

"That's the best I can do." I nodded.

"Thank you. At least they feel better." I sighed. "I am going to go to sleep. I didn't get much sleep there." Everyone nodded.

"Goodnight." Most of them said at the same time. I walked into the palace and headed up to my room. Once I reached the fifth floor someone tapped my shoulder. I screamed and threw Air behind me. I turned around -in a fighting stance- to see Zuko on the floor.

"Zuko!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him. "I'm so sorry. You know I get scared easily. And I am extremely jumpy right now." He shook it off.

"Dang, you pack a punch." **(I never liked that saying but it fit.)**

"Are you okay?" I asked, He smiled and stood up, pulling me with him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodnight." He pulled me closer.

"Didn't you already?" I asked teasing him. He nodded.

"But not as your boyfriend." I laughed at the term. He kissed me ran his hand through my hair. I broke the kiss and smiled.

"Goodnight." I whispered, untangling myself from his grip and going into my room.

INVISIBLE LINE HERE

**Changing POV to Sokka's. I don't know why his I just did. :)  
**

I whistled as I rounded the corner looking for Suki. I saw Zuko and Lulu, Lulu was in Zuko's arms. _Zuko's arms?_ I slipped back around and peaked my head out.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to say goodnight." I heard Zuko say. He pulled her closer to where she was up against him. Her black hair fell back as she looked up at him.

"Didn't you already?" She said.

"But not as your boyfriend." He said, my mouth fell open. he leaned into kiss her and I turned back around the corner. I headed straight to Aang's room.

**Sorry if this is too much Fluff. But this story needed some. I also have no idea why Sokka is being a tattle tale. :P Wow, I am so hyper. And don't ask why Aang has so many issues with them being together because I am going to tell you 1) He doesn't want her hurt 2) He doesn't want Zuko to use her 3) I have no idea when Zuko was with a bunch of girls but it was sometime between then end of the Comet and before Lulu came. He had a year so… and 4) They both have issues and as one of my favorite reviews says "****…1 confused female Avatar + 1 firelord stud = 1 messed-up possible relationship..." Just sayin' for future reference. Anyways, I have rambled way past what I should so…**

**TTFN ~Kataang :) **


	14. Chapter 14

I am so sorry this was supposed to be chapter 14 I screwed up. sorry!

**New chapter! I appreciate the reviews. thank you! Another shout out to… lycoris413! thanks! After it goes to Lulu's POV this is what her outfit looks like, I just don't like Toph's so… go to my page if you want to see it. I have links on their for all my fans :) **

Aang's POV

"Hey Aang!" Sokka was shaking me awake.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled into my pillow, even though I wasn't one to be lazy.

"No! Aang wake up!" I sat up slowly.

"What?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up.

"I saw Zuko and he was kissing Lulu." I stayed silent, looking at Sokka. "What are you going to do? Yell at them? Give them the silent treatment? Fight Zuko?" He asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Nothing." I responded.

"What?" Sokka yelled, slumping down.

"When they tell me I will deal with it."

"Ah, So then you will fight him?" He asked getting excited again.

"I will deal with it when the time comes."

"That's lame. I am going back to what I was originally going to do." He frowned and started to leave.

"Have fun with Suki!" I yelled out the door when he left. I shook my head and went back to sleep.

LINE

**Changing POV to Lulu.**

I opened my eyes in my room. I sighed in relief that I was here. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to fully get up yet. Moments later I heard my door slowly open. I was about to jump up until I realized, I was at the firenation Palace, who would get in? I pretended to be asleep.

Someone came and sat down at the head of the bed. Fingers brushed the side of my face tracing my scar. I immediately knew who it was. I jumped up and into his lap. This would have been awkward if it wasn't Zuko.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"A few minutes."

"Well, I think you have some Waterbending to do. Sleepy head." He messed up my hair.

"Okay." I looked down at my messed up Earthbending clothes. "I'll be right back." I flitted into the restroom. **(I'm not sure what they call it in the series. Sorry.) **I looked at my cheek in the mirror, it looked pretty bad. It was almost shaped like the Firenation symbol. _How did he do that?_ I shook my head and got on Firenation clothes. I headed out to Zuko.

"Well," he said. "I think these clothes look the best on you." He smiled and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me and I pulled my hands up to his hair, undoing his hair.

"And I think your hair looks better down." I said pulling away and ruffling his hair. He kissed me again and laughed.

"You have to go now." I smiled and left with him -being careful not to hold hands in 'public'.

**Bwahaha, I am stealing my friends Time skip, for now. Haha. Sorry, Molly. I am skipping the Waterbending training. I swear I won't do this for the other Elements. I promise. Just these ones. You will see why. Anyways, It has been uh, What's a good time period? let's say 3 weeks. And Lulu and Zuko have -somehow managed to keep it a secret. Or so they thought Since Aang, Sokka and Katara know. And Zuko had to tell Iroh so. Pretty much everyone but Toph knows. Poor Toph, she is the one who suggested it. Ha-ha. Well, their relationship continues to grow, a lot. Except he hasn't said he loves her. I will write that part. And Nara Is big enough to ride now. :) On with the chapter! **

It is around six and Lulu has just started Earthbending. She is done for Now and is going to her room. *ahem* be with Zuko.

I headed towards Zuko's room, looking around for Aang. I opened the slightly creaked door. I gasped as I saw some chick **(that word is appropriate here.)** all over Zuko.

"Zuko!" I yelled. The girl with dark black hair moved off him and looked at me.

"Lulu. I swear this isn't what it looks like." Out of rage, I bended the water from the small fountain he had in the corner till it was over his head. I was about to dump it on him and instead let it drop next to him. I turned and ran out the door.

"Lulu!" I heard him shouting. I could still she the water and I bended it around his feet, I froze it and ran. He cursed himself. "Come back!" He yelled. I ran faster knowing that he could bend his way out of that.

Once I reached my room, I slammed the door and locked it. I threw more Buffalo-deer food into my pack.

"Lulu. I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't kiss her back she ambushed me. Please let me in."

"No!" I yelled. "I'm sure you didn't love to kiss her." I spat back. I grabbed my pack and opened the window.

"Lulu, that was not what it looks like. I don't even care about Mai anymore." **Shocker! sorry to interrupt, again. On with the story.**

"I don't believe you."I shook my head and before I could hear anymore I bended myself out and off the window. I was about to get on the Nara but I heard a voice.

"If you are going to leave you should say goodbye." I turned around to see Iroh.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will continue to learn Earthbending, I will find a new teacher but I can't stay here." He nodded.

"Well, whatever is making you leave will work out. And leaving won't solve it, it will only delay it." I wouldn't cry in front of him so I held back my tears.

"I don't think it will. But tell Toph I am sorry that She didn't get to teach me and Aang I'm sorry. And just goodbye to the rest. Tell Zuko he can do what he wants now that I'm out of the picture." I took a deep breath and got on Nara. "Goodbye Iroh." I said and rode off into the sunset.

**I don't know what to say here. This isn't the end by far. Well, just reminding you to review. And this isn't as bad as it looks. **


	15. Life or Death!

**Hi to everyone! I did realize the age difference but after I already established Lulu. So, she is 15 instead. To the anonymous reviewer in no way did you offend me, I like constructive criticism. Anyway, here are the ages**

**Zuko:17 Sokka: 17 Katara:16 Toph: I have no Idea, they never said her age. Aang: 16 and I think that's it. :) TTFN**

Lulu POV

I had no idea where I was going. I just knew I couldn't be there. I knew I should go back home but I didn't want to face them.

I wandered around on Nara for a while. I had no idea where to go. I rode Nara into a forest and brought her to a halt. I decided to sleep in the forest tonight and find a better place tomorrow. I used my bag as a pillow and tried to go to sleep. After a long while I did.

LINE

Nara was nudging me awake. I sat up and petted her head. She looked behind me and ran behind a tree. I jumped up and spun around. It was barely light outside but I could still see him.

"I can't get a break." I hit him with air and knocked him down. He got up immediately and got in a fighting stance.

"Where is your boyfriend now?"I hit him with air in the face. So he lost his balance but regained it again. "A little touchy are you?" I clenched my hands into fists. He blasted fire at me but I easily dodged it.

"Maybe, I just hate you." I replied with a smirk. We circled each other. Each waiting for the other to strike.

"I don't think you do. I think you like me." _What? Where is this guy getting this from?_ I thought and looked over at the small pond near me.

"Oh, sure. I'm in love with you." I replied.

"I hate sarcasm." He threw a fireball at my feet. I whipped the water and put it out, it was only inches away. I bended a little more and hit him straight in the chest. He got wide eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"You can b-bend water _and _air." I realized my mistake and jumped on Nara. She took off immediately and I ran away from him. I knew I should have fought him but I couldn't handle this right now.

I rode around for an hour, I finally stopped in the middle of a dead forest. It had a weird bear statue, I sat in front of the bear statue. I stared at it for a while. I had done so much running away. I can't do anything right.

I looked up at the eyes of the statue and they seemed to shine. I locked onto them and couldn't look away. Then sometime after that I passed out.

I woke up and looked around. I saw Nara and went to pet her except my hand went through her. I screamed and tried again, and again. Nothing worked. She stood up and walked over to my body. _My body?_ I panicked. Why could I see my body? I looked around franticly, Someone was walking over.

He was a boy about my age, He had blue eyes and light brown hair. He looked at my body on the floor and ran over. He checked my pulse and threw me over his shoulder. I wanted to scream at him but nothing worked. I was oblivious to the world. Nara trusted him and followed him. I followed them too, but a water tribe man got in my way.

"Excuse me." I said even though I knew it was no use.

"You have to listen to me." He replied.

"You can hear me?" He took a deep breath.

"Yes. I am Kuruk, one of Aang's past lives. And as past Avatar I can help Avatar's but only if you listen."

"But I don't understand. Why am I even alive? Aang can take care of himself. I am a coward, he doesn't need me." He shook his head.

"You and Zuko will help Aang greatly but you can run away from this. You have to go back."

"What? This doesn't help me. Where I am I?" He looked at the sun rising almost all the way.

"I have to go. Go back or Zuko and Aang will both die."

"Wait!" He disappeared and I flew like a string was pulling me and jerked back into my body. I sat up fast and realized I was on a bed.

"You're up." A woman said and walked towards me.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around at the small room.

"You're in my house, my son was pretty worried about you."

"I'm so sorry but I have to leave. It's a matter of life and death!" I screeched untangling myself from the sheets. I looked down and realized I was wearing a different outfit.

"Well, then I won't keep you waiting."

"Thank you." I pulled out my emergency money from my pack.

"Keep your money." I smiled and ran out. The same boy was feeding Nara.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I promise I will repay you somehow." He smiled. I hoped on Nara and rode back the way -I thought- I came.

**Wow! I thought it would be cool if she went into the spirit world in the same place Aang did. So there you go. You will find out more about Zack, in time. Well, now he knows her secret. Oops. Will he make the right assumption? **


	16. back

**The last few chapters have been…weird. My mind comes up with strange ideas. **

I stopped at the gate. A guard looked at me and opened the gate. "She's back!" He yelled to another guard. I rode Nara in and put her with Appa. Appa licked me.

"Hey Boy." I rubbed his head. Aang was walked out from the entrance of the palace and was about to walk towards Appa. He saw me and rushed over. He pulled me into a hug.

"Why would you leave like that? You scared us all! What did you have to be sorry for?" He pulled back to look at me.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I'm sorry for dating Zuko and not telling you." I lost it and started crying. "Oh, Lulu. I'm not mad." I took a deep breath.

"T-that's not why I'm crying. I just can't handle this." I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Everything. Being an Avatar. There is so much to handle." He sat down and pulled me with him.

"What happened while you were gone?" He asked.

"A lot of things." I tried to sit up but he pulled me back down.

"What kind of things?" I put my head in my hands.

"I saw Zack again, and I blew _everything_. He saw me Waterbend, now he could know everything. And something else happened and one of your past lives said you would both die if I never came back." I started crying again.

"Both?" He asked.

"You and Zuko. I can't let that happen. How am I supposed to save you both when I can't do anything right?" He pulled my hands away from my face.

"You do a lot of things right. You mastered Water and Air. You even made it into the spirit world."

"The what?"

"It's a long story. But I am here to help, everyone is. You aren't in it alone." I stopped crying and wiped my face. "But you need to tell Zuko about all this. It involves him too." I shook my head.

"I can save Zuko _without_ talking to him." He sighed.

"Lulu. I think you need to talk to him. He won't talk to any of us since you left." I frowned.

"Fine. Tell everyone else I am back."

LINE

I hesitated knocking on Zuko's door. I put my hand up and brought it down again. Before I could stop myself I closed my eyes and knocked.

"I'm busy!" He yelled loudly.

"It's me." I said really quiet and hoped he didn't hear. The door flung open. He looked like he hadn't slept and his hair was all messed up. But his appearance didn't make me any less mad or upset at him. "I'm just going to talk about what happened. Then you can go back to Mai."

"I didn't-" I cut him off.

"I don't care. Aang told me to come here and talk to you, so I am." He sighed and looked down.

**She says the same thing she said to Aang and he just listens. **

"You came back to save me?"

"And Aang." I said correcting him.

"But me too."

"Fine!" I yelled. "Yes! Okay, I came back to save you too. Because for some reason I still love you!" I had admitted my feelings and didn't even realize it. I stood up and walked out. He came with me and I turned to look at him.

"What?" He put his arms on either side of me and I backed up into the wall.

"You said love. Did you mean it?" _Did I really say that? _I thought.

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me." He met my eyes.

"Even if I did mean it you don't mean it back." I sniffed.

"How do you know? You assume too many things. Ho-"

"Oh, I'm sorry for assuming you don't like me when I find you making out with another girl!" I bit my lip.

"I didn't make out her! She kissed me, I kicked her out as soon as you left." I shook my head.

"How can I trust you again?" He sighed.

"Please." He leaned down and kissed me. Caught up in the moment I kissed him back, I ran my fingers through his hair. "I love you." He whispered.

"If I do this and you hurt me again…" He kissed me again.

"That won't happen."

LINE

**Okay, well this chapter was less weird. Whoo! I just saw ****The Last Airbender**** :) **


	17. moonlight walk

**Well, this chapter is mainly going to be Earthbending and fluff. :) Sorry if you have a problem with that. **

Earthbending-

I took a deep breath.

"No, correct your stance!" Toph yelled. "You have to stand strong. Feel the vibrations from the rock when you move it." I sighed and fixed my stance.

"I'm trying. This is harder than Air and Water." I ran a hand trough my hair. I closed my eyes and tried to 'feel the vibrations' from the rock. I opened them and tried to move it. It slid about a foot.

"Try harder!" I closed my eyes again trying not to yell back at Toph.

"Uh, Toph maybe we should take a break." Zuko said seeing my mood.

"I don't need a break! I can do it."

"Okay, okay." He backed off. I took a deep breath and tried again, this time it actually flew.

"See, you just need to practice and get agitated." Toph said, but I don't think it was really a complement.

I tried again, for practice. It barely flew.

"Come on! Nara can do better than you!" I clenched my teeth together and tried again.

"I really think we should take that break now." Zuko encouraged. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Toph said. "Five minutes." I bended onto the rock. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Zuko pulled me down. I screamed and landed in his arms.

"You know I can't calm down if you scare me."

"You know that I will always be there to catch you." I smiled he was holding me on my back. I leaned up and kissed him.

"I only have five minutes." He kissed me.

"Well, that's plenty of time."

He kissed me again.

"Back to work!" Toph yelled. I broke away from him.

"Training time." He set me down and I walked back over to try again.

LINE

I was on my bed tossing a rock between my hands. Zuko opened the door and sat next to me.

"Hey." I said, he kissed me on the cheek.

"Do you want to talk a walk?" He asked.

"At ten thirty at night?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. If you don't want to we c-" I cut him off and put my hand on his face.

"I never said I didn't want to." He grabbed his hand off my face and held it.

We walked under the moonlight.

"The moon is so pretty."

"Yeah. I'm glad it's there." **I was going to have him say not as pretty as you but that is kind of corny.) **

"What do you mean?" He looked around.

"Well, someone tried to kill the moon spirit. And succeeded. So, the princess of the Northern water tribe gave her life to be the new moon spirit."

"That's so horrible." I looked up at the moon.

"Yeah. Even worst because it was Sokka's first girlfriend." I frowned.

"That is so depressing poor Sokka." He wrapped his arm around my waist. We walked in silence for a few minutes.

"We're being watched." He whispered in my ear. I turned around and got in a fighting stance. "No, by the guards." I relaxed and leaned into Zuko.

"Oh."

"Not just by the guards." A voice whispered. I screamed and turned around and kicked a guy in the stomach. He grabbed my foot and talked. "We meet again."


	18. lies? Maybe?

**Ugh, I went to registration yesterday. Next Friday I will be in high school. I'll be a freshman. :( Anyone got a good nickname for Toph to call her? And Zuko? Please review and help me. :) **

Zuko grabbed my shoulders and pulled me out of his grip. He put me next to him and we both got in fighting stances. He had fire on his hands.

"Scarface. Nice to see you again."

"Would you just stop calling him that?" I said through my teeth. He rubbed my arm. He looked like he was about to say something. I uncapped my water holder -thanks to Katara. I bended out like a ribbon. I held it in the air and moved it around.

"You never answered my question." He stated.

"You are in no position to be negotiating." I said and looked at Zuko.

"I snap my fingers and guards will be here." He added.

"You don't think I know that? It must be because you are too scared to fight me yourse-" That was all he got out because I knocked his feet out from under him and he fell on the ground. When he got up I froze the water on his feet. "I can bend out of this." I smiled.

"Not if it is covered in rock." I closed my eyes. I concentrated on the rock. I opened them and the rock slid over the ice all the way up to his neck. He struggled against it but I made it tighter.

"How did you…"

"No. I will ask the questions." Zuko just looked at me. His fire disappeared. "Why are you working for Ozai?"

"I can't tell you." He whispered.

"Why?" I said louder.

"Because they took my sister." He looked down.

"I don't believe you. Why should I?" Zuko put a hand on my shoulder.

"Lulu." I sighed.

"Fine. Let's say I believe you. Why don't you just break your sister out?"

"There are too many guards. Please let me go. If I don't come back soon they will kill her." I took a deep breath. I looked deep into his sad eyes. I pulled the rock off of him and he disappeared into the darkness. "Thank you." I heard a whisper.

Zuko wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around to face him.

"I know it was stupid and irresponsible but I think he was telling the truth." He nodded.

"It was. But I trust your judgment and if you can forgive him and let him go, then I can too." I kissed him.

"I never said I forgave him." He smiled. he shook his head and we walked back towards the place.

**Short chapter. Sorry. The next one will be long and have a lot more Zack. For all you Zack fans, *cough* only Molly *cough* **

**Who thinks Zack is lying? Everyone? No one? Anyways, don't forget to come up with a nickname if you can please. **


	19. 19?

**Shout out to Ash for reviewing and giving me nicknames. But for the record I meant for Zuko and Toph to call Lulu. But your nicknames are good anyways. :) I'm just going to get on with the chapter now.**

"You let him go?" Aang said, staring at me. I nodded.

"Well, I don't think we will see him anytime soon." I hoped. Zuko made me tell Aang the next morning. I fought with him until I realize there was no way I could win.

"I hope your right." Aang sighed. "Just go train with Toph." As much as I hated being told what to do I left anyways.

"Try harder." Toph said. I looked at her and tried again.

"I'm going to go take a walk, okay?" Zuko asked me.

"You don't have to ask permission." He kissed me and I walked him walk out the gates.

"Good, the distraction is gone. Back to work." Toph said. I rolled my eyes and tried to make a shelter out of rock.

LINE- Time: around ten at night

I sat at the gates staring down the path.

_Zuko, where are you? _I thought. A guard came through the gate.

"Did you find him?" I asked, being very impatient.

"No. But Zuko is very tough I'm sure he is-"

"Don't say he's fine!" I yelled. "How do you know?"

"Well, I don't. But-"

"Exactly! You don't know. He would be back my now." I heard footsteps behind me. Katara came and sat next to me. She put a blanket over my shoulders.

"Hey, I understand how you feel but Zuko will be back." I looked at the floor.

"He would be back. What walk do you go on that last a whole day?" I asked but it was rhetorical.

"It's cold. Let's go inside."

"I'll be there in a minute, you go." But I would stay out here till I saw Zuko. She was about to say something but she got up and walked inside. Another guard came over to me.

"Uh, we found one of Zuko's swords." He handed it to me. I started to cry and stood up.

"Tell them that I left to find Zuko. I won't let them be in danger too because of my stupidity."

I ran over and jumped on Nara and rode out the gates. I have to find Zuko. I can't believe I let him go.

**LINE- She is at the place where Zack kept her. **

I bended open the door and knocked out two guards. I caught one and put Zuko's sword up to his neck.

"Take me to where Zuko is being held. Any funny business and I will kill you and start this again with a different guard." He nodded the best he could with Zuko's sword against his throat.

He led me down hallway after hallway. He stopped at a door and opened it. I hit him with the back of the sword to knock him out. He fell to the ground. I heard a voice but it wasn't Zuko.

"What the…" Zack asked. But I didn't see him inside. Until he jumped out and tackled me.

He held my feet down with his and my wrist down with his hands.

"Get off me!" I growled. He shook his head. "Where is Zuko?"

"That's on a need to know basis."

"If you don't tell me where he is I will kill you and find out myself." I rolled over and now I was on top of him. "Tell me, _Now_." I said angered. He flipped again and he had the upper hand, again.

"Why would I tell you? With Zuko out of the picture you would be mine." I was about to tell him he was crazy but he didn't let me. He leaned down and kissed me. I struggled but it was no good.

After he kissed me he touched my scar.

"I really am sorry about that." I used this advantage to push him off me.

"Your-your sick!" I stuttered out and ran to go find Zuko.

**ME: Who was expecting that? **

**Everyone raises their hand. **

**ME: No fair!**

**TTFN~Kataang1**


	20. Back off!

"Lulu!" Zack cried, reaching one calloused hand toward me in desperation. "Please!"

He stepped closer to me, still reaching out, his eyes full of desperation and disbelief.

"No! Don't talk to me!" I shouted out, matching his tone, taking hurried steps away his advance. "I'm sick of this! Please, just give me Zuko and _let us go!_"

Frustration boiled up inside me, and I quickly made a decision.

Just as quickly, I bended a ribbon of water out of the small stream beside me, and swirled it around in front of me as I stopped my retreat and dug my feet into the soil. "Come any closer and I _will _harm you, Zack. I don't have a problem with it."

Lie.

But he didn't need to know that. Even though he might be suspicious from the way my voice shook as I spoke a lie that could end my life.

Would he even think twice before killing me?

I figured he would. Even though every event that had taken place before now could have very well been a lie.

I couldn't seem to hold that against him.

"C'mon, Lulu. Please. Don't act this way." Zack's voice seemed to soften as he stopped his advance and- surprisingly- he didn't take up a fighting stance as I had, but stood- defenseless and unarmed- in front of me. Arms by his side, eyes still pleading with me to understand.

"Please, Lulu, I cannot tell you where he resides." His eyes flashed.

"You know what," he muttered, closing his eyes, "harm me if you wish."

I felt my teeth unclench, and the water that was spiraling in front of me crashed down to the hard floor of the cave, forming a large fire-work pattern in the dimness- all intentions of violence forgotten.

I couldn't move.

My limbs were frozen, and my breath had caught in my throat.

His eyes remained closed, but I saw a smile form on the face of the devilishly beautiful boy in front of me.

"That's what I figured," I heard him whisper as he slowly opened his eyes and caught a glance of my present state.

I began receding from his devil-may-care expression, finally free of the sudden emotion that had taken over me just moments ago, clenching my fists and teeth once more.

"Can you really, honestly say that you felt nothing as you kissed me? That you didn't… _enjoy_ it at all as our lips met?" Zack muttered, the devil-may-care smile still on his face as he started our dance again.

Me retreating from realization.

Zack chasing in hope of it.

Alright, the charm _obviously_ came with the looks, because that really was… _charming_. No one actually _talks_ like that realistically.

"No, Zack. I didn't feel anything."

Sadly another lie.

"And quit speaking to me that way," I added as an afterthought.

"But… why?" Zack's eyebrows pulled gently together as he considered my words. "How? How would you possibly not-"

"Because, you jerk, Zuko is _perfect…_ and he_ loves me back_. There's thing called _unconditional_ love. You should _really_ try it sometime," I snapped sarcastically, fuming. "Admit it, Zack, the only way you could ever love is for convenience. I can just feel that about you. Your nonchalance practically _rolls_ off of you in _waves_…"

"You make me sound…" His nose wrinkled slightly as he pondered the word he was in search of. "Arrogant, or, something."

I closed my eyes in frustration. "I can't believe I'm standing here arguing with you about this!' I opened my eyes and sent my most frightening glare his way, only to realize that he was only about a foot away from me.

I was frozen for a moment, but quickly regained my frustration and used the closeness to prove a point.

I slammed my palm against his chest, shoving him away from me. "Of course you're arrogant! It's obvious that you wouldn't accept anything less of yourself!"

He feigned a hurt expression and took another step toward me. "Not true," he muttered just a millisecond before I felt his soft lips against mine once again.

I almost couldn't fight it this time.

It was trying almost as if I was fighting against the devil.

And the whole time, my subconscious was hoping I would lose.

Gathering all of the consciousness I could while fighting something as powerful as this feeling, I- once again- forced myself to think quickly.

I felt Zack's hands move to my waist, and I remembered that he was as vulnerable as ever with this as a distraction.

My hands round their way to his neck as my lips parted against his own, as I put 'Plan A' into action.

But he just continued to hold me in the same spot, not moving.

Great. 'Plan B,' it is, then…

I managed to deepen the kiss- which, as uninformed as I am from my only other experience being Zuko, was a huge leap of success- and started to gently walk us both towards the cave wall just a few feet behind Zack.

Once he was only a few inches from it, I pulled away, gasping from oxygen withdrawal, and looked into his eyes. "I'm actually sorry for this," I whispered gently.

I just caught the look of confusion that crossed his features before I slammed Zack beck into the wall, and myself a foot away in the process. I immediately bended another ribbon of water into the air- using all the concentration I could muster, which wasn't a lot- and quickly froze him in place, finishing the job by encasing the ice-cuffs in solid rock.

Lips swollen, hair disheveled, and frozen to a wall, Zack stared down at me, cursing silently. "Damn it."

I didn't stay to hear the rest.

I rushed down the only other escape I could see, which thankfully led into the deeper part of the caves.

The torches hung carelessly on the wall, lighting a small circle of space every few meters. It wasn't much, but it cast enough light to see what I was looking for.

A small opening perched just around a corner, completely lit by the dozen torches that were placed here specifically.

And there he was- bound three feet off of the ground onto a metal pole in the dead center of the pentagon shaped opening.

I managed to take care of the guards, utilizing the basics of earth bending that I had learned just yesterday to encase the hand full of guards in rock.

You can't say I don't work well under pressure.

"Thank you," Zuko breathed out as soon as I had removed the cloth from his mouth. "I appreciate it."

"I know," I responded gently. "Can you use fire to burn the metal that's binding your hands?"

Zuko nodded gently. "Yes. Now that I won't get killed for doing so."

I managed a weak smile. "Don't jinx it."

He managed a faint smile in return, his eyes flashing gently as one of the torches across the room reflected in them momentarily. "Step back, please."

I nodded, turning away and walking away from him towards one of the torches on the wall.

_Might as well grab one,_ I thought, pulling it harshly off of one of the bronze brackets on the dark walls.

As soon as I turned, I saw Zuko landing deftly on his feet, as silent as a cat. "Let's get out of here. Fast," he added, turning away from me and running toward the exit.

Somehow, he knew which way was which, and we were soon dashing into the room that I had left Zack in.

One small problem.

_He wasn't on the wall._

"Damn it!" I cursed, looking around the room. The torch in my hands was threatening to blow out as I spun quickly back and forth, looking in desperation for the face I now knew so well.

Zuko didn't question me, probably overriding it as looking for generic danger. His strong grip was soon placed on my wrist, and he tugged me forward persistently.

"Let's just leave," he muttered almost silently, looking at me with pleading eyes.

The look was too familiar.

I turned my head sharply away from him and nodded. "Let's."

**I wrote this chapter and then my friend( Twilight1801) revised it. :) So almost all of the credit goes to her, except the original idea. **


	21. Snowball fightAvatar Style

**Sorry for the later update. I had some writers' block going on. Now…**

**Hurry! Quick now! Everyone go to YouTube and type in 'the Zuko dance' then click on the first one! it is the funniest video you will ever see. "I'm a one man army!" hahahahahaha. **

Zuko hopped on Nara and I followed behind him. Thankfully everyone was asleep by the time we got there. Zuko walked me to my room.

"I feel stupid for letting him go it was all my fault." I whispered into Zuko's warm chest. He stroked my hair gently.

"It's not your fault you trusted him." He said and I frowned.

"You're right and I shouldn't have." I moved to look at him. Then I touched his soft cheek.

"You didn't know. I'm fine. Everything is okay." He held me tighter. "You need to go to sleep." He kissed my forehead and started to walk away. I grabbed his hand.

"Can you stay?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"I don't think that would be best. But I will see you first thing in the morning." He kissed me, softly. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I said letting go of his warm hand.

LINE- one day later

I was hit in the chest and knocked on the floor. I air bended myself up and tried to hit Toph with rock and missed her.

"Come on! You need to be less distracted, what is with you today?" I shook it off.

"Nothing." Another lie. "I will try harder." I stamped my foot and the rock flew up in the air. I pushed it towards Toph and lifted up another rock and they clashed. "You need to be faster!"

I was about to bend another rock when a woman in an cooking apron yelled:

"Dinner is ready!" Toph started walking that way and Zuko strolled over and joined my side. We all walked inside and sat down. I started eating and Zuko pulled my hair out of my face. I got startled but he didn't notice.

"Lulu? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." I stood up and walked towards the door. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, tell me what's up. You have been jumpy around Zuko, distracted and distancing yourself from everyone." I looked around nervously.

"I-when, uh, Za, Zuko-"

"Just spit it out. I won't tell anyone." She looked me in the eyes. I moved closer to her.

"Zack kissed me." I took a deep breath saying it out loud.

"What? When! What about Zuk-" I cut her off putting my hand in front of her mouth.

"Quite. I didn't mean for it to happen." I looked at the pale floor.

"I mean. It's your choice. But remember Zack is the bad guy." **(not that Katara didn't have feelings for Zuko when he was the bad guy. Oops, I interrupted again.) **I nodded slowly, then stopped.

"Wait! What? You think I like him back!" I said loudly but it was more of a question then a statement. I ran a hand through my hair, waiting for her response.

"Yeah, I do."

"I don't!" _Or do I? I like him? No. Maybe? He is cute but evil. I can't forget that, he is the bad guy. He is wrong. He hurt Zuko, he hurt me. But shouldn't I forgive him? I love Zuko I cannot forget that either. I can't forget Zuko. Zuko is kind, no, adorable, nope still the wrong word. Zuko is indescribable. But Zack is bad and attractive. This is so frustrating! _I heard Katara's voice and it ended my rambling head rant.

"Helloooo? Are you still here?"I shook it off.

"Yes. Sorry, let's go back to dinner."

LINE

After dinner, Zuko and I went to feed the turtle-ducks, (my idea). I threw a piece of bread into the water. The little babies swarmed around it and fought. I threw more in the water, to prevent fighting. They all separated and went for the food. I could feel the warmth of Zuko's arm draped around my neck.

I leaned my head against him and threw the last of the bread into the pond. I bended some water out of the pond and made a ball of ice. I moved it and dropped it on Zuko's head. He smiled and picked up some snow.

"I'm going to get you for that." He shook all the snow chunks and water out of his hair. He made the snow into a ball and hit me in the chest. I brushed it off and threw another one at him. He ducked down and it missed. He scooped up snow and threw another one at me. I bended it back and hit him in the face. He brushed it off and threw one at me.

I got hit in the shoulder. I threw another one and it missed. But I still heard it make contact with something. I thought it was just a tree until I heard rustling. I looked over and tensed at the sight of Zack. Zuko rushed to my side and stood in a fighting stance. I looked at Zuko and did the same.

"Aw, it saddens me that you would get in a fighting position after what happened." I ground my teeth together. _Would he really say what happened. yes. Yes, he would._

"Zack." I growled through my teeth warning him.

"What?" He asked acting innocent. "Oh. I see. You didn't tell Scarface." _No. No don't._

"_Don't._" I said out loud. He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't want Scarface to know that we kissed?" He looked over at Zuko. Zuko clenched his fist together and I saw the way his body tensed up.

"_Kissed_?" Zuko said through his teeth. Zack nodded.

"Twice. The first time she freaked out. But the second time she kissed me back. She put up a good fight. She won't admit it but I know she enjoyed it. You can just tell those thing-" He was cut off when Zuko tackled him and he was knocked to the ground. Zuko slammed his back into a tree. Zack got the upper hand and flipped Zuko into a tree. They both got up and were about to fight until I air bended them both back away from each other.

"STOP!" I yelled. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. Zack looked at the moon and disappeared into the trees but not before whispering. "Gotta go."

"Zuko I swear it didn't mean anything. I only kissed him back to trick him. You're the one I love. " I promised him. I put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"How could you not tell me?" He breathed.

"I'm sorry."

"What happened?" He asked. I remained silent. "Come get me when you are ready to tell me the truth."

**What do ya think? Shame on Zack. Tsk Tsk Tsk. **


	22. Fine!

**I'm back! I came up with an nickname for her to call him o_o Yay. I had to update fast because I couldn't leave you hanging. BTW I let my friend borrow Lulu in a story. So if you see it don't bash her. I let her use her. Sorry I have been busy with School. :( **

"Zuko?" I knocked on his door, "Zz? Open up." I rolled my eyes knocking again. "Dammit! I won't take this." I got frustrated and walked outside. I bended myself up to his window and opened it.

I hit the floor. I stood up and shook it off. I looked around the room, but Zuko wasn't here.

I grabbed onto the window sill ledge and jumped out.

I found him training outside. I walked over to him. He was fighting a bunch of guards. Practicing, obviously. I tapped on his shoulder and he turned around and grabbed my shoulder.

"Ah!" I screamed. He had it gripped hard.

"Sorry." he released my shoulder, "don't you know not to disrupt someone when they are training?" He said with anger. I wanted to roll my eyes but held back.

"Zz. I did tell you the truth. I have no romantic feeling towards him." He put his hands on his face.

"Then why do you act like that around him?"

"Like what?" I yelled getting mad.

"You act jumpy and strange around him. I know you love him." The trainers behind Zuko backed away.

"No I don't. If I loved him would I be here with you?" He looked down at the floor.

"Maybe you just need me to be your Firebending teacher."

"That's really what you think?" _How could he think I didn't mean any of those feelings? _

"Yeah. I do." That hurt.

"Fine, if that's how you feel."

"Fine." He replied back.

"I finish Earthbending yesterday. So, I will just go find another Firebending teacher!" I turned away and left. I was hoping he would come after me but I knew he wouldn't.

LINE

"I still don't understand why you are leaving to find a Firebending teacher. Zuko can-" I cut Aang off.

"_No_. Zuko _can't_. I will be back soon. Don't worry I can take care of myself." Aang gave me one last hug followed by Katara and Sokka. I waved to the rest.

"I promise, I will be back soon." I smiled at them and hopped on Nara's soft back.

Aang's POV

I stopped Zuko in the training area.

"Why did Lulu leave? Why won't see let you be her teacher?" Zuko turned back around, Ignoring me. "I want an answer." I said, bending him back around. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't need to answer." He started to walk away.

"Zuko." I said. He turned back around and rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter why she left." I could tell he was getting angry. "It just matters that she is gone." He muttered under his breath. I shook my head and turned the other way. I would press him about it later.

LINE

Lulu's POV

I stopped to feed Nara. She laid down for a rest. I ring of fire appeared around us. I stood up and pulled the water out of my pack. I closed my eyes and felt the vibrations in the floor. I bended my water and knocked someone down. they got up and came out of the shadows.

"Zack. I don't want you to be here. I will freeze you right here."

"See that. You won't kill me because you're in love with me." I shook my head.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Nara looked around nervously.

"Relax." He bended a hole in the fire and stepped in. Closing it behind him. "I come just to talk." He raised a hand and caressed my cheek. It felt _nice._ I let him do it then realization hit me. I slapped his hand away.

"Fine then. Talk." He picked up my hand and traced the burn lines on it. "Stop." I said. But he still didn't stop.

"I heard you need a Firebending teacher and I am a Firebender." He trailed his hand up my arm, it was hard to think with him doing that.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.  
He brought his face closer to me. "No catch. But I know but the end of the week you will be mine."


	23. CRY!

**I have no A/N for this one. Lie. Your reviews' brighten my day so much! And make me write faster. Like the one where she slapped Zack. That was awesome. And the one that started with "NONONONONONONONO!" I love them. :) I am drinking a Monster to stay up and write. If I don't write my ideas down I will explode. I have a lot in store for Zuko. *Looks around sneakly.* And Zuko's nickname for her is Lu. That is useful. **

"Fine. Teach me."

Zack leaned in closer to kiss me, I almost gave in, until I pictured Zuko.

"No." I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. "I won't be," he rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." He smiled, that smile made me want to slap him, and kiss him all the same. I wanted to slap him for making me want to kiss him.

I gave him a death glare. He shook his head and took my hand. I jerked my hand out of his grip and narrowed my eyes.

"I can walk. _By myself._" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you _sure_?" He lightly touched my shoulder and sent electricity through my body.

LINE

I woke up in Zack's arms. I tried to escape his grip but I couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed. I made such a big mistake.

"Calm down, Lulu. I just hit your pressure point, you need to be passed out." I saw that we were not moving. He was relaxed against a cave wall, he held me on a bed.

"You are so annoying. I decided I don't need you as a teacher." I tried to untangle myself from his arms but he held me too tight. I sighed. "Let me _go_."

He shook his head lightly. He tightened his grip but his touch was still gentle. I closed my eyes, I might as well here the answer.

"Why?" I asked, as he ran his hand up my arm.

"Why would I?" I felt his relax more, I could feel the blood in his body slow down. **(She is a Bloodbender and a Healer. She just doesn't realize it. Hehe.)**

"Why do you always have to answer a question with a question?" I still tried to get out of his grip.

"Just relax and enjoy the moment." I knew that he could tell I was getting mad. I clenched my fist. He touched my lips and traced them.

"_Stop._" He smiled, _that _smile.

"You wouldn't be so defensive if you didn't feel for me." I finally got out of his grip.

"Let's just train."

**LINE**- last line I promise.

It has been two weeks and Zuko hasn't shown up. But why should he? He hates me and thinks I am learning Firebending with a random teacher. Not Zack. And Zack becomes more… persistent each day. He has kissed me a few times and every time I tell him no. He never listens….

Anyways, day fourteen and I am close to being a Full Firebender, I can feel it.

"No, no like this." He modeled. I guess I was still wrong because he came over. He moved my hands up and positioned them right. He didn't let go off my hands. I sighed.

He moved closer to me and put my hand on his shoulders. I shook my head, but gave in. His hands went into my hair, he played with it and leaned in. His lips touched mine lightly and then deepened. I kissed him back and then heard a sudden crash. I separated from him and freaked out. I can't believe I actually kissed him back, willingly. _What is wrong with me?_

Someone came running through the tunnel. My heart sank when I saw who it was. Zuko. I wanted to rush to him but restrained. Questions whirled in my head. _Why was he here? How did he know I was here? What will he do? What will Zack do? Who else is here? Does he love me again?_

"Why do you always ruin the best moments?" Zack yelled loudly and aimed fire at Zuko, I screamed and put my hands in my hair tugging at it. _What do I do?_ That was answered for me when Zuko leaped out of the way in time for him to shoot at Zack. I heard footstep in the distance. Zack looked towards the tunnel and threw another fireball at Zuko. This time he got hit, it hit right where his heart was. I screamed as Zuko fell to the ground. I ran over to his side.

"Zuko! Zuko! ZUKO! ZUKO! ANSWER ME!" I screamed, tears blurring my vision. He wouldn't open his eyes! I cried harder.

"ANSWER ME! ZUKO! ZZ!" I heard two sets of footsteps enter the cave but I didn't care who it was. I leaned over him. "This is all my fault!" I stood up and stared at Zack. He smiled. I had so much anger towards him I thought I might explode. I was Aang and Katara's panicked expressions. They looked at Zuko and back at me. Katara ran to his aid while Aang took a step towards me.

"Zack!" I yelled, "you! You are the most evil, douche jerk I have ever met! You took away the most important thing in my life!" I screamed taking a step towards him.

"Lulu. Killing Zack won't bring Zuko back." Aang said next to me. I looked between Zuko, Aang and Zack. More tears rolled down my face.

"What do we do with him then?" I knew I shouldn't be angry at Aang but right now I could care less. "He needs to die!" I yelled taking another step towards him. Zack actually looked scared. Good. Aang put a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me at Zuko and sank to the floor crying. I went over to where Zuko was. Katara tried to heal him but it wasn't working. I put my head over his chest.

"I am so sorry, Zz. It's all my fault." I cried over him, "I can't believe he did this." I looked over to where Aang had tied Zack up and encased him in rock. I continued to cry for a few moments. My tears soaked Zuko's shirt. I ran a hand through his hair. "I am so, so, so sorry." I whispered. I put my head on his chest.

"Lu." I heard a voice.

**I almost cried while writing this. :( By a show of hands who think he is **_**defiantly**_** dead? **


	24. Excuse me!

**So sorry for freaking everyone out. But it needed to be done and a note to Dakota No, Zack isn't dead. They are just holding him. Away from Lulu, of course. **

"Zz?" I asked, tears still pouring down my face. I heard a low murmur from Zack in the corner, even though I couldn't make out what he said. "SHUT UP!" I screamed and bended air into his face- the only part of him that wasn't incase in rock.

"You weren't saying that before Zuko came." He hit it home. I moved the rock up to cover his face.

"He can't breathe like that." Aang said and moved the rock down again. Zack gasped for air.

"Then cover his mouth! I don't want to hear him and his arrogance!" I had completely forgot that I heard Zuko's voice a moment ago. I looked down and moved his head onto my lap.

"Zuko? Is it really you?" I asked. I saw a slight movement in his eyes, like he was trying to open them.

"He moved! Guys!" He slowly opened his eyes. I pulled him closer, and started to cry harder.

"I thought I lost you." I whispered, I remember how it felt when he hugged me once I was shot my lightning and set his head back on my lap.

"I will never leave you." He winced in pain. I ran my hand through his hair, he closed his eyes.

"I missed you." I whispered, I had finally stopped crying.

"Oh! Come on, he is so stupid! Why would you-" I cut Zack off.

"Please, can I kill him?"Aang rolled his eyes and covered his mouth with a piece of cloth he ripped off his shirt.

"So much anger." Zuko whispered playing with me.

"No one hurts my Zz." I continued to run my hands through his soft black hair. He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"I love you more than anything." He said.

"Oh, Zuko. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I-" He cut me off by sitting up and kissing me.

"No, it isn't. I pushed you away when I should have held you close." He moved off of me and carefully stood up. I grabbed his hand, Aang and Katara came over with us. They sighed in relief.

"Hey, guys?" I said looking around the floor. "Where is Zack?" Everyone looked around and panicked.

"Whatever. We can find him later. Speaking of finding, how did you find me?" I asked. Zuko laughed.

"June." I looked around and shrugged. If it was important I would find out.

There was a girl standing on a giant animal of some kind. It was scary. The animal sniffed me and laid back down.

"This is his new girlfriend. I guess you two broke up then." She motioned towards Katara and Zuko. I shrugged it off, I really shouldn't be judging.

"WE WERE NEVER DATING!" Katara and Zuko yelled at the same time.

I looked at them and shrugged. _The past is the past. _I repeated to myself a few times.

LINE

Zuko was fully recovered and I was glad of it. Everything went back to normal although no one mentioned Zack or how I willingly went with him. It was awkward when Toph first brought it up. But I changed the subject quickly. I really wasn't expecting what happened next.

"Uh, there is someone at the gate for you." a guard came and told me and Zuko. I was laying onto of him and we were talking.

"Me?" I asked. He nodded, I immediately thought Zack but he wouldn't be stupid enough. Especially what anger I have towards him.

"Yes, a male. He claims to know you." I reluctantly moved off Zuko. He stood up after me and came next to me.

"Well, let's see." I said and walked towards outside.

A man was standing behind the gate with midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a traditional fire nation outfit. He smiled at the sight of me and it freaked me out.

"Who are you?" I asked confused. He was way too old for me to know him. He smiled brighter and his lip quivered.

"I never thought I would see my own daughter." I took another look at him. I moved my hand out of Zuko's and fire flamed at my hands. 

**I didn't interrupt the whole time are you proud of me? **


	25. Freak out

**Long chapter. **

I could see the shock in his face, then it turned to a proud expression.

"You're a Firebender." He smiled.

"And you are a filthy jerk!" I yelled. Zuko's arms wrapped around my waist, the fire in my hands died down. I closed my eyes and pretended I was only with Zuko no one else. My father isn't here, I'm dreaming. But he was here, the fire flamed at my hands again. Zuko kissed my hair trying to calm me down. It worked to an extent, until my 'father' spoke up.

"Don't touch my daughter." That was absolutely _none _of his business. the fire grew more in my hands.

"You have no right! My father is in a Earthbender house! You aren't my father, you are some guy who has my same DNA but not my father!" I roared. I saw the saddened look on his face but I didn't care. Zuko tried to sooth me but I kept going. "A father is there! They help their kids, and teach them! They don't kidnap Airbenders and have children with them! I never felt like I had a real family because of you! I never fit in! And now I never will, I am forced to be different!" I was releasing all my anger on him. Everything. My anger from Zack, from leaving my family, from holding responsibility, being an Avatar, from him, I have always held anger against him.

"Lu." Zuko whispered in my ear, I could feel his heat from behind me.

"No. He deserves it! You killed my mother!" I could feel his blood running faster and I could feel his heart beating harder.

"I di-" That was all he got out because he suddenly couldn't talk and was falling to the ground. I had no idea why but I didn't care. He sank to the floor and I was watching as If in a trance.

"Lulu! Lu! Stop!" Zuko was shaking me. I looked away and he started breathing again.

"Why are you telling me to stop? I didn't do it." Zuko closed his eyes.

"You were Bloodbending." I stared at him.

"I Bloodbended? On him?" I asked. I looked back at him and turned around.

"I didn't kill your mom! I loved her!" I froze and turned around.

"Don't lie to me." He shook his head and picked himself up off the floor. "If you love someone you don't kidnap them and hurt them." I said quietly and took Zuko's hand. I turned and walked away.

LINE

He came back for two days. He watched me train and everything. I only Firebended with him there.

On the third day a walked up to him.

"I don't want you here." I said simply. He didn't say anything. "I could just have you removed. My boyfriend is the Firelord." He shrugged.

"You love him." It wasn't a question but a sentence. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked away.

The next day he came back with a woman. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. I continued to train and ignored them. Once we were done me and Zuko sat on a rock. I sat on his lap and looped my arms around his neck. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my 'dad' make a face.

"They are still here. Let's see how he likes this." I said and pulled myself closer to Zuko. I tightened my grip around his neck and kissed him, until I needed to breath. I saw that my 'dad' was looking away, but he stayed there.

"What will it take for you to leave?" I yelled and stood up. I walked towards him -fire in hands.

"I won't leave me daughter." _Again. _I added in my head. I was so angry, he just wouldn't leave! Zuko put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go. I don't want to see you. I don't think you understand, I have hated you since I could understand what you did. How long will it take for you to get that!" Zuko pulled me into his arms, he was the only thing that could ever calm me down. I calmed down, a little.

"Please." The woman whispered, "give us a chance to explain." My mouth fell open at her.

"You have no part in this." I growled. She bit her lip -something I do often.

"Hunny, I'm…I'm your Mom." I stared at her, and started ranting again.

"You liar! None of you have any proof! My mom was going to get killed by him!" I pointed towards my 'dad'.

"I wrote you that note because I thought it would be better for you. If you stayed in Bei Sing Se, I didn't want you wrought into a world of war." I clenched my fist.

"So you're an Airbender?" I yelled, moving out of Zuko's grip to walk back and forth. She shook her head.

"Then you are not my mother." I accidentally leaned against the 'open gate' button.

"But I am. I wasn't trained to be an Airbender yet. There was so much war we didn't have time." She stated to walk in the gates. I forgot that I am not supposed to bend other elements around people, that always got me into trouble. I bended the water out of the pond and froze her feet. Zuko put his palm to his head and I realized my mistake. She looked at her feet and back at me. I unbended her feet. I turned around into Zuko's chest.

"How did you?" She asked, I ignored her. I could feel my 'dad' walking towards her and stopping where she was. Being an Avatar was useful, I could feel the vibrations when they walked and the blood in their veins.

"How can we prove we are your parents?" He asked.

"Even if you were I wouldn't care. My mom left me and I don't even want to start on you again."

"I left you because you would be killed if not!" She tried to defend herself. I turned around and looked into her eyes.

"Fine. You are my birth parents, but as I said, My real parents are in Bei Sing Se." I said and left with Zuko.

Zuko stopped me before I left in my room.

"Lu. If you didn't care you wouldn't be wearing that bracelet." I frowned at the bracelet.

"You're right." I agreed with him and tried to take it off. His hand closed around mine on my wrist.

"No." I looked up at him and he kissed me. "You aren't being fair to your mom."

"Fine. I will talk to her tomorrow. But I am done for today." I turned and left into my room, locking the door behind me.

LINE

"Are you ready?" Zuko asked me in the morning.

"For what?" I asked pulling my hair into a pony tail. He gave me a confused look.

"To talk to your parents." He said, I made a face.

"Why do I have to?" He sighed and intertwined my fingers in his.

"Because I said so. If I could talk to my mom I would. But she could be anywhere in the world." He looked down slightly_._

_Fine, I will do this for Zuko._

I pressed the button to open the gate. They slowly walked in.

"Come on. I am letting you in, I don't bite." I said but it wasn't encouraging.

"Attitude." Zuko whispered in my ear. I sighed and smiled.

"Better?" I whispered, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. They were only a feet away and stopped.

"I don't understand." I said loud enough for them to hear. "Why would you never come to find me after the war was over? Why did you lie to me in the letter?" I asked feeling calmer because Zuko had my hand. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the beating of mine and Zuko's heart.

"I knew it would be better for you. I didn't want you to know that I willingly went with him, and that I loved him. He let me give you away, so you wouldn't be killed." _Willingly. Zack, I went with him willingly and it hurt Zuko. It hurt me. _

"So, you made up a lie." It was meant to be a question but I said it as a statement.

"To protect you." Zuko gave me a encouraging squeeze. I closed my eyes tighter.

"You couldn't have told me the truth! Instead of telling me that he would probably kill you when you got back!" I opened my eyes.

"I know it was wrong." She said, "But I had to."

"You don't have to do anything! You make your own choices! You made your choice to lie! You made the choice to give me away! There are some things you can't choose! Like being an Avatar! _That _is forced on you! But you made your own choice! Just like I made the choice to leave! And because of that I hurt Zuko!" I screamed, I sank down to the floor. I could feel her take a step towards me, she came and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made that choice." I felt my 'dad' shift slightly.

"Who said anything about the Avatar?" He murmured to himself. Zuko sat down and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"Hey, I'm fine. See?" He moved around, I laughed a little.

"I know." I leaned on Zuko. I listened to the breathing of everyone.

"I'm sorry." I said to her.

"For what?" She asked, sliding closer to me.

"For overacting. I took everything out on you. I shouldn't have." She hugged me.

"No. You shouldn't be sorry." I felt guilty.

"Well, then I guess I should tell you something."

**I didn't interrupt again. I got a Waterbender necklace :) If you like my story you should read ****LoneFairytale's**** it is better. :) **


	26. SUPRISE!

**Listening to Paramore and Nevershoutnever. Da da dah. This part is boring to me. Except the Fluffy parts. **

"There are two Avatars?" My dad asked for the millionth time.

"Yes!" I screamed.

"I don't understand. How?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea. It just is." I ran a hand through my hair. I could tell he was still confused but he changed the subject.

"What made you come here?" He asked, I bit my lip.

"I wanted to learn Airbending. I was taught the other elements along the way." I touched the cold stone floor under my me. They nodded slightly.

Toph burst in the room. "Hey peoples! What did a miss?"

"A lot." I replied.

LINE- you just missed them explaining things to Toph. not much. I am almost where I want to be now, one more line.

"Let's go train." Zuko put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Why?" I complained. "I am almost a fully realized Avatar." He shook his head slightly.

"You have to train until you _are _a fully realized Avatar."

Fine." I sighed.

"I will make a deal. After we are done training, we can go do whatever you want. Okay?" I smiled and I tightened my grip on him.

"Okay." I looked down at my bracelet and moved it around.

"Hey." He said and stopped walking. I turned -slightly- sideways to meet his eyes. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly, barely moving my head.

"It's just a lot to take in..." I focused on his breathing and heart beat.

"I know." He continued walking taking me with him.

Once we stepped outside I felt the cool air on my face. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. Zuko took my hand and pulled me along -my eyes still closed. I felt his hand slip out of mine and I opened my eyes.

We were now standing in training arena outside, it had a bit of snow on the floor but it was mostly out of our way.

"Make a fireball and try to hit me when I blast fire at you." I looked at him as he got into a fighting stance.

"Don't tell me. My opponent (Zack) isn't going to tell me when they throw something at me." He sighed.

"You're right." He took a deep breath and threw a burning fire ball at me. I bended up in the air and shot a stream of fire at him. He dodged out of the way and I descended down to the floor. He smiled and threw fire at me again, I separated it away with air.

I saw my dad out of the corner of my eye come and sit down on the outside of the arena. I turned my head and my focus was on him. I got hit on my ankle, I cursed and bended the water from the 'emergency' bucket on my ankle. My dad jumped the short arena wall and came over.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as I healed the burn.

"I'm _fine_." Zuko came over and looked sorry.

"I can't believe you burnt my daughter." I turned towards my dad.

"It was an accident! If you weren't here in the first place it wouldn't have happened." _He acts like he has a right to walk into my life and I will just accept him. _His face changed from concern to hurt.

"Whatever, let's go train in a different Arena." I started to walk away but Zuko caught my arm, he moved so he was in front of me.

"Hey, Lu. He is just concerned." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Let's train here. But if he interrupts again-"

"He won't." He kissed my head, softly and quick.

LINE- I am where I want to be now, I promise.

"Oh! I know what I want to do!" I said standing up from the small stone bench outside.

"Finally." Zuko said chuckling.

"Shut up." I pushed him, "Just go get your bird thing."

"My Ostrich horse?" He asked standing up.

"Yeah, I don't care what it's name is." I smiled and shrugged. He started to walk to the stable as I spun on my heels and ran towards Nara lying down.

"Hey, you wanna go for a ride?" She stood up and licked my hand.

I already had her saddled up when Zuko came back. He petted her and got on his bird horse thing.

"What exactly are we doing?" I smiled, slyly.

"Going to meet my _real_ parents." His eyes widened as I hopped on Nara.

**dun dun dun. Dramatic music for effect. hehe. **


	27. Family

**Sorry late update. I had school. **

After traveling for a day or two I was glad to be at the gates of Be Sing Se.

I flashed them my Earthbender pass and they let my through. Zuko got in just by being the Fire Lord and all that. They opened the passage way and I hurried through.

I walked through the streets trying to find the right house. People bowed to Zuko wherever we went.

_What if they do this to me? I can't let anyone find out I am an Avatar._

I started to recognize things and sights. I ran into the small shop I used to my clothes from. I bought two cloaks and put one on. I handed the other one to Zuko.

"Why do I need this?" I sighed.

"I don't like the attention." He put it on and took my hand, I pulled the hood over my head. He did the same -still holding my hand. We occasionally got looks but no one paid much attention.

I saw the familiar house and picked up my pace, Zuko did the same but was still hesitant. I stopped in front of the door.

"We don't have to do this." I told him, he shook his head.

"I'm ready for anything."

I opened the door and yelled that I was there. My short, brown haired, mom came running towards us. She hugged me and looked me over, she gasped at my face.

"Dear! What happened to you?" Zuko shifted uncomfortably at the memory.

"I…uh…had an…accident." She shook her head and seemed to notice Zuko for the first time.

"Who is this young man?" She asked looking over Zuko and stared at his scar.

"This is Z-" I was cut off by her.

"He is the Fire Lord! When did you meet him?" She exclaimed, I would have answered until my dad came in.

"Lulu! When did you get here?" He hollered.

"I guess I will explain things now." I re-grabbed Zuko's hand and drug him towards the main room. We all sat down and my dad was the first one to ask the question.

"Did you learn Airbending?" He asked.

"Yeah. I did and I also-" I stopped from talking, I couldn't tell them. I could trust them but I just couldn't. Zuko gave my hand a gentle squeeze and nodded for me to go on.

"Also what?" My mom asked.

"I…um…found Zuko." I didn't want to tell them. No one else could know I was an Avatar, even my parents.

Zuko blinked and gave me a questioning look. I smiled at him trying to give him a hint that I didn't want to tell them.

"Well, how did you get your scar?" My dad looked at Zuko, appalled I tried to cover it up.

"I was stupid and got captured at one point. But I am fine now." Zuko's golden eyes searched my face but I kept a cool expression. My mom eyes got ten times bigger.

"Captured! Why?" Obviously coming here was a stupid idea. I sighed.

'It's a long story. Went back for something I lost and got stolen, then Zuko came and saved me." I smiled at them encouragingly.

"She didn't just get one." Zuko grabbed my hands and held them up, showing my scars that ran past my wrist. I took my hands out of his grip.

"But I'm fine!" I said, hiding my hands under the table.

"Honey, you need to be more careful." My mom warned, I knew Zuko still felt responsible for my burns and he didn't need to, they were my own fault. I had a feeling Zuko was going to bring up my ankle burn next, I changed the subject.

"I know, I know. You want to see an Airbending trick?" I asked, smiling and kicking off my shoes -I find it easier to bend without shoes. My dad nodded happily.

"Sure, baby." My mom said and motioned for me to go on.

I took a deep breath and made an air scooter, I hopped on and rode it in a small circle.

"That's wonderful." My mom smiled.

We continued talking for a little while, it was hard to leave out the other element parts. My dad was oblivious but my mom was a little suspicious. A few hours after the sun went down I said I was going to bed.

Zuko slept in the room next to mine and I sneaked over there after my parents went to sleep. "Hey." I whispered, Zuko turned over and sat up. His hair was all disheveled and crazy but he still looked amazing. I walked over to him and sat next to him.

"What's up?" He asked, slightly alert.

"Nothing. I just can't tell them, if more people found out they would bow to me like they do with you. I just couldn't handle that. I don't want to be treated that way." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down to lay with him.

"I know. Everything is coming at you at once, but you know you're not alone." He pulled me tighter, I closed my eyes and just felt his warmth surrounding me. He kissed the top of my head, I put my arms around his waist.

"I assume your dad doesn't know about this."

"Shh." He chuckled slightly underneath me.

I woke up to a bright light through the window. I gently nudged Zuko awake and we walked to where my parents were waiting.

We ate breakfast and It was time I told them I had to go.

"Mom." I got up and hugged her.

"You have to go." She whispered, I know she knew that I was in for something dangerous. I gave my dad a hug and walked out the door. Zuko pulled on his cloak, smiled, and took my hand.

We walked towards the entrance/exit. An old man started to fall in front of me and I bended him up with air, my cloak fell down and he started at me in amazement.

"Airbender!" He yelled.

"No! No, Earthbender see?" I bended the rock in front of me, unfortunately other people saw too.

"She can bend Air and Earth!"

"No!" I screamed, "Only rock!" I bended the floor up.

"What if she can bend other elements too?" Someone else yelled.

"No! I can't!" I yelled, feeling stressed and helpless. Zuko looked like he was trying to find a way for me to get out of here.

"She has arrows on her head! Look past her bangs!" A girl yelled.

"Stop!" I screeched, my hands flying up to my head like I had a bad headache. I started loosing control of myself. I couldn't control what I was doing anymore, someone else was taking control of my body. I could feel what I was doing but I couldn't see it.

I wasn't even on the ground anymore. Water was surrounding me with fire at my hands. I wanted to stop but couldn't. I heard Zuko's voice, calling me slowly taking me out of it. The water splashed down to the floor.

"Lulu! Everything will be okay. Lu! Come out of it." The fire stopped coming and I came down to the ground at a fast pace. Zuko caught me as I went limp.

"What happened?" I asked, having the energy taken out of me.

"Avatar state. We have to get you out of here." He picked me up and took me towards the exit. Everyone was bowing as we passed.

"No. No, no." I whispered. Zuko said something to the guard and he opened the passage way in front of us. He hurried outside and the passage shut behind us.

He set me down gently but was still supporting me.

"Can you walk?" He asked, slowly. I nodded and stood up on my own.

"Yeah. I'm okay." I took a deep breath and hopped on Nara. Zuko did the same and hopped o n his horse-bird thing. I moved my hand and gave Nara some food.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, before we started to leave.

I shook my head, "No, maybe later. Right now I just want to get back."


	28. Zuko has issues

**To all my loyal fans I want some constructive criticism. Not just that you love it, okay? Anything I need to add? So, review. Please and thank you. **

**Sorry if this is late, stupid school. It prevents me from writing as much as I usually do. **

**I almost forgot. When this story ends (soon) there will be a short or long-depends on how I feel- I will tell you the title once I come up with it. :)**

My 'dad' rushed over to us as soon as we entered the black gates.

"Where have you been?" He yelled in my face.

"It doesn't matter. I was safe." I turned away from him and started to walk towards Aang in the corner. He sighed behind me and whispered something to Zuko. Zuko replied;

"Give it time."

"Where did you go?" Aang asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, I went to see my parents. It didn't turn out so well." As if on cue, Zuko came over and took my hand.  
"She kind of had problems with the…Avatar state." Aang's face turned from relaxed to panicked.  
"Who saw?" He moved off from the wall.  
"Almost all of Ba Sing Se." I hung my head in shame, Zuko just tightened his grip on my hand.  
"What? How did that happen?" I looked down at the floor uncomfortably, this is the worst topic in the world.  
"I got upset! And then I couldn't control myself!" I released a breath I had been holding in, Aang took a small step closer.  
"I know. It's okay, it happens to me too. It isn't your fault." I closed my eyes, and focused on the heartbeats around me.

I was interrupted by yelling, I hadn't even noticed Zuko's hand slipped out of mine. I opened my eyes to see Zuko breaking up a fight between my 'dad' and some male guard.  
I rushed over there and dragged my 'dad' away, Zuko was talking to the guard.  
"What is your problem?" I shouted at him.  
"Me?" He acted appalled, casually pulling a leaf off the small bush near us.  
"Yes, you. All you do is cause trouble!" I moved my arms around. Zuko came up and put his hand on my waist, lightly. He started pulling me and I let him. He stood us under a giant tree, he turned me to face him.  
"You can't let yourself be angry all the time. You control your anger, your anger doesn't control you."  
"It _doesn't_ control me!" I said louder than usual, trying to defend myself. "Sorry," I added, while pulling his forehead down to touch mine. His shining golden eyes stared into my gray eyes.  
I sighed, "I know you have work to do."  
He shook his head slightly, against mine. "I have my second in command do most of it. There isn't much work to do when no war is going on. You are my first priority, I have to train you anyways." His hand trailed down from my neck to my hand and he started to slowly walk me towards a training arena.

The sun went down and we stopped training.

"I say a few days, maybe a week and you will be a full Firebender."

"Really?" I smiled excitedly, but Zuko seemed kind of…off. "Zz? Are you alright?" I stepped in front of him -stopping him walking. He stepped back and looked me in the eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." His eyes still looked distance and far away somewhere.

"Zuko," I said firmly and strict. "Don't lie to me." He chuckled slightly.

"I guess, I can't lie to you then, huh?" I shook my head and put my hands on his shoulders.

"Just tell me." He nodded slightly.

"It's just I have been thinking about my mom lately, and she wouldn't want me to just sit here after what she did for me. I can't-" I cut off his rant.

"Go." I kissed his cheek.

"What? No." He shook his head.

"Go find your mom." He looked at me, shocked. "Leave. Or I will make you go myself." He smiled lightly.

"Come with me then, I can still train with you along the way." I closed my eyes.

"No, this is something you have to do on your own. Aang can train me until you come back." He kissed me.

"Okay. I won't be long." I rolled my eyes.

"Take your time."

LINE

"Hey, Aang." I stopped him as he strolled down the empty corridor.

"Huh?" He turned around.

"can you train me while Zuko is away?"

"Where is he going?" He walked closer to me.

"He has some…business to take care of." I didn't know if he wanted me to tell them. I mean he could but he could also not, so it is best I didn't.

"Oh. I would be happy to train you."

"Thanks."

I was there to see Zuko off. EH hugged me tightly and whispered through my hair;

"I will miss you."

"I will miss you more." Then he kissed me and walked out the gates. I could see him in the distance boarding his boat.


	29. Sokka is a meany!

**About 7 lines down I am not positive if those are real bending techniques but I am trying. :P**

**I am ranting skip if you must. **

**This chapter is boring!(to me)**

***later***

**Let's try this again. I need to add something to make it not boring to me. ugh. I hate training chapters! I give up!**

***next day* This is why I can't update. Stupidness. Okay I am going to pull through this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own avatar if I did I would not be here I would be making actual episodes.**

The next week was horrible without Zuko. Today was my first day to train with Aang, I would rather Zuko but Aang will still be a good teacher.

"Ready?" Aang asked.

I nodded as we walked towards the training arena. "Where did Zuko go exactly?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Uh, I don't know."

"Oh. I'm not sure what you have learned. What was the last thing Zuko went over?"

I thought for a moment.

"Fireballs and streams of fire."

"Then we will start with redirecting lighting. Which means this is the last thing you have to learn." I smiled.

Finally it would be over. No more training, I could stop learning everything I would be done. I could spend as much time as I wanted with Zuko. I could spend time with Katara and Suki. Toph, Sokka-

"Hello? Earth to Lulu!" Aang cut off my internal rant.

"Oh." I chuckled, "sorry."

He slowly bend a fireball at me and I easily bended it back. I shrugged it off as he was going easy in the beginning, until the whole lesson went like that.

"Are you trying to go easy on me?" I asked shaking my head.

"No! I am trying my best." He smiled.

"Dang it. You defeated Ozai this is NOT your best, I can take it." He flinched at the word Ozai.

"Obviously not good enough." He muttered to himself, I rolled my eyes.

"You defeated him didn't you? You can't have twenty four hour watch on him. Let's just get back to training." I never thought I would say that, then I added "And _don't _go easy on me."

Semi-line Hours later

"Enough training for now." I let out a breath and fell to the hard floor. I did tell him not to go easy on me, Aang walked over and helped me up. When I got up I had small hard rocks all over my arms and legs, I brushed them off. I few of them left little dents in my skin I rubbed my arms and walked back into the Palace with Aang.

"Let's go get some dinner." He said, I was grateful my stomach started to rumble. I laughed and went to the dining room.

Everyone sat around the table and the topic of the conversation had to end up talking about Zuko. Ugh.

"So, where did he go? What kind of 'Fire lord business' requires him to be gone for who knows how long?"Sokka asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"I said, I don't know."

"Well, that is kind of supshfdh." He mumbled with food in his mouth.

"What?" We all said in unison.

"I said suspicious! I mean he leaves and says he has 'business' but doesn't tell anyone." Everyone but me looked around.

"He's not like that! Maybe he really did have Fire lord things to take care of!" I felt a hint of guilt in my stomach from lying to them.

"Sure." He added sarcastically.

"What has gotten into you? He is your _friend!_" I yelled standing up, I was upset with everyone with the exception of Iroh he wasn't here.

How could they think he would do something bad?

"Well, everyone knows he has done bad things in the past and that he almost cheated on yo-" I cut him off.

"Enough! It doesn't matter what he _almost_ did. He is your friend, all of you guys are his friend. And what do you mean he did 'bad things' nobody is perfect." Katara sighed.

"I know. He is our friend Sokka is just being a defensive baby."

"Am not!" He immediately yelled, I rolled my eyes. "I'm telling you. There is something going on here." He added.

**(Sorry, to interrupt but right here a funny moment I picture her lunging across the table at Sokka. Of course, that doesn't happen but…)**

"Fine! Since you think he is so bad, do you want to know where he really is? He is trying to find his mother! Happy?" It got dead silent, nobody said anything. Yes, I know I yell a lot but I have temper issues.

"I didn't know." Sokka said, quietly he was barely at a whisper.

"Never mind." I said and walked out the door.

**Yeah, this is short I know. But I plan on updating later today or tomorrow so hold on til then. :) **


	30. lulu is paranoid

**I am listening to The Summer Set. :) If you don't know who they are look 'em up!**

**BTW I don't really know what happened to Zuko's mom.**

**day seven of Zuko being gone. :(**

…

It was late evening and I had just taken a break from training. I was a full firebender now, I just have to train until we figure out what is going to happen. Everything went back to normal even with my fight with Sokka.

"I'm going to go for a walk." I told Aang and nodded to the guards.

"Is it safe?" They panicked, "Do you need an escort?" I made fire flame in my hands and smiled.

"No." I started to walk out but the guard caught my hand.

"If anything happened to you prince Zuko would-"

"I will be fine." I growled and walked pushed the button to open the gate. The guard still looked worried but I kept walking. I went into the small forest by gates.

_I don't need to be taken care of. Why does everyone think that I am a baby? Just because I am younger than most of them doesn't mean I can't fend for myself!_

I continued to walk hearing the leaves crunch under my feet. I thought I heard more than just my crunches but when I turned around no one was there.

_I am just being paranoid. _

I started to wall again careful unscrewing the cap on my water pouch, just in case. I defiantly heard someone now. I whipped around and was about to hit someone but sighed in relief.

It was Zuko.

I ran over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. I caught him off balance and he fell backwards, I landed on top of him. I kissed him until I had to get oxygen, I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered, he ran his hand through my hair.

"I love you too. So, why the walk?" He asked, knowing me and I always have a reason for walking.

I sighed. "We have to do something soon, because I am a fully realized Avatar. I just don't want to lose you." I grabbed his other hand that was on the floor.

"Lu. You won't lose me. Let's just go talk about this in your room." I nodded and we got up off the ground. I brushed off the leaves and rocks from his back. He laughed and grabbed my hand as we walked back to the palace.

We walked into my room sneaking past the other rooms so we could talk before anyone found out Zz was back.

I laid on my bed and he came and laid down next to me. I intertwined our hands and he started to talk.

"I know we are going to have to fight, but we are all fighting. I won a fight against my crazy sister. I will be fine, and Aang can do whatever you can do. No one will be lost." I looked down.

"Okay. But what happened with you? Did you find her?"

He closed his eyes and opened them again.

"She decided to stay. She said even if I was the Fire lord she would still be an enemy of the Fire nation." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked really confused.

"When my uncle's son died he wanted to come home from battle. My father said that he was unfit to be fire lord and that he should take the throne. Me and my sister were watching, I ran away scared. My sister being the evil little-" I took a deep breath.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." I told him, he shook his head and continued.

"I assumed she was lying but she wasn't. My great grandfather said that he had to experience the pain Uncle did. He had to kill me." He choked on the last word, "That was all I ever got from my father. That was all he would tell me, but my mom told me what happened. He was going to kill me, my mom went to my father and told him a plan she had made to save me. She killed my great grandfather, my father being the only one their became Fire lord. My mom was banished." He put his hands on his head.

"Zz, I am so sorry. I wish I could help you."

"She wanted to stay! I could unbanish her and she still stayed!" He said angry now.

I put my hands on the side of his face. Tears welled up in his eyes.

I had never seen him cry, it was horrible. I never wanted to see it again. I gave him a big hug, I couldn't say anything I didn't _know_ what to say. I just continued to hug him.

Once he was calm again we walked out and all talked about what was going to happen next. No one asked about Zuko's mom because I gave them that look.

I was taking a drink of water when Aang spoke.

"So, we are going to invade their place tomorrow." I spit out my water, Zuko patted me on the back as I coughed.

"_WHAT_?" I screamed, "Since when! I thought we had a long time!" I almost started hyperventilating. Zuko rubbed my back soothingly.

"The sooner the better." I leaned into Zuko.

"So, tomorrow morning then." Sokka said.


	31. Never wrong

***Bangs head on desk* Sorry this is SO horribly late. But once my friend writes the battle scene (Twilight1801, I suck at them and it is her specialty. :)] Then I will update again, this is just the night before they invade. **

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating from the nightmare. I looked around the blackness of the room only lit by the moonlight. I touched the body next to me.

"Zuko." I whispered, as he woke up from my panic.

I slipped my hands under his arms and touched his bare back. He ran a hand through my hair.

"Zz, I don't think I am ready. How can I do this?"

"I know you can. You are strong, smart and determined. Not to mention beautiful." He whispered past my hair into my ear.

"What if someone dies?"

He very well knew that I didn't just mean him -mostly him- but he knew I meant everyone else too.

"We have all been part of a big battle. We can handle it."

He pulled me closer.

"Alright" I sighed.

"No need to worry. Do you want to tell me about the nightmare?" I shook my head. "Okay, go to sleep. You need to rest up." He kissed me for a moment.

Truthfully I was scared to go to sleep, worried to have another nightmare. But here in Zuko's arms it was _very _easy to fall asleep.

_Zuko backed me up into a wall, his lips never leaving mine. I jumped up and hooked my arms around his waist, and my arms around his neck. Zz took advantage of it and kissed my neck, slowly. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, then brought his mouth back up to mine. _

_We would have kept going but we were interrupted by a _loud_ clap. _

_"Well, that was _quite _a show." The voice mocked us. _

_I knew that voice, it haunted me. _

_Well, it would have been bad enough for a parent to catch us kissing. But an evil, malicious, 'bent on ruling the world dictator' was worst. Way worst._

_A growl came from me but I didn't know why. I quickly untangled myself from Zuko and looked into Oazi's golden eyes. They looked so much like Zuko's it hurt. _

_I wanted to look away from his face but I couldn't. And I knew I had to fight. _

_He smirked at me and I growled, very low. _

"_Did you just growl? Seriously?" _

_Ugh, I hate him so much. _

"_Me and Zuko can take you." I nudged Zuko for affect. _

_He laughed like a person gone crazy. _

"_Sure. I have no doubt that you can. But not when I have such a potent distraction." _

_On cue, Zack strolled out of an opening, and stood next to Oazi. I flinched seeing him again, him knowing I liked him and him still hurting Zuko. Fire flamed at my hands and earth rooted my feet were they stood. _

"_Oh. Don't get upset now, I haven't even begun." _

_A huge rock fixture came out of the ground and held Aang in chains. He struggled more once he saw me. _

"_See? Now, you can protect Zuko from Zack. Go after me, or save Aang. Which do you choose." _

_I looked back in forth I could betray none of them! I don't know what to do. _

_Avatar state please help me. I pleaded to myself but nothing happened. _

"_You are taking quite to long!" He roared. _

_Then a man came out and held a sword up to Aang's throat. At the same time Zack Lunged at Zuko, staying onto of him fire in hands. _

"_Lulu! Help!" They screamed at the same time. "We need you!" _

_I looked back and forth, Zuko was closer and I loved him. But Aang was the Avatar, and Oazi needed to die. _

_I shot fire at both of Aang's arm chains and lunged for Zuko but wasn't quick enough. Zack shot lighting through his heart. And the man just stabbed Aang. _

"_NO! ZZ! ZUKO! AANG!" I screeched., tears streaming my face. _

_Oazi and Zack walked towards me, about to kill me. _

"_Lulu. Lulu!" They were saying frantically. Why frantically? I was being shaken but by who? _

I opened my eyes, now awake. To see Zuko clutching me and shaking me, hard. Aang was next to my bed, looking very worried.

"I'm sorry." I noticed not only did I cry in my dream, I cried for real.

"You scared the heck out of me, Lu." I clutched on to Zuko.

Glad that he was still here.

"Sorry." I said again.

"Don't be sorry." Aang added, "I had nightmares before too. But none of it is real."

"What happened, Lu? Maybe If you talk about it will help." I nodded slowly.

"Aang and you d-died. Oazi was there and Zack was there. I couldn't fight them both off. I didn't have time. I had to choose, I guess I chose wrong."

I buried my head in Zuko's warm and soft shoulder.

"You will never choose wrong, no matter what you do." Zuko reassured me, but it confused me a little.

_I can choose wrong. I cannot chose between one of them and end a life. _

Aang slowly backed out of the room having nothing more to say.

Zuko didn't press me to sleep or talk more about the dream. He just stayed with me and that was enough.

**Did you like it? It was a very scary dream, I think. Well, you will find out what really happens soon enough. *****sneaky eyes***


	32. very happy and important AN

while you wait for the next chapter I have decided to write a…..*Cue dramatic music* PREQUEL!

It will be titled

Just a few of Zuko's

:) Can you stand it? I was thinking about this in English (Don't ask) :)


	33. Don't shoot!

**OKAY! DON"T GET EXCITED. This isn't a chapter. Sorry, I am still waiting for my friend to email it to me. But I have to tell you my title for the sequel WILL BE TITLED…..**

**The Only Exception! (not with that many exclamation points though) hehe. **

**Look out for it. It will be posted IMMEDIATELY after I post the last chapter of this story. **

**I have already written parts of the sequel but I can't post it till I update this one. So BE PATIENT with me. Don't shoot me! Or throw sharp objects at me (like Mai) :) Just calm down and read other Zuko OC's for now. :) **

**I want ALL my fans of this story to read the sequel you will make me happy! I need you all to read it when I post it or I will cry. D: :(**

**If you want me to update faster bug me! SO I can bug my friend. ha-ha. (Sorry Molly. It is necessary.) **


	34. here you go Long wait

**Okay this isn't the WHOLE last chapter. But I will update what my friend has! :) So, here you go! :)**

It took a while to wake up the next morning.

Bangs plastered to my forehead and eyes plastered closed; I finally pulled myself up from the haven of my mattress, silently noting the empty space beside me with the palm of my hand. My eyes snapped open as I surveyed the space around me, looking over the room around me in search of any sign that Zuko was still around, eventually giving up with a sigh and pulling myself into a standing position.

"Seriously?" I muttered almost silently to myself, walking toward the door to the hallway, fully awake now. "Does he ever just sleep in like a normal person? I mean-"

"I'm sure he would, L. Today wasn't the best day for it, though. Obviously."

My hands clenched into fists, my nails drawing blood from my palms as my muscles clenched. "Can't you spot rhetorical question? Or are you just that thick?"

I turned just quickly enough to see his shoulders pull up and fall gently. "Always expect the latter," Zack said, smiling gently from the other side of my bedroom.

"Unless I'm in the mood to mix things up a little," he said to me, re-catching my attention just as I turned my back on him and took a step toward the door. "I _can_ be serious."

"Oh, I'm sure," I snapped, starting my advance toward the door, picking up my pace forcefully once again.

"Why do you do it, Lu? You could drown me… _crush_ me… blow me away. You could probably even _burn_ me to the ground," he pondered, a smile forming as I turned toward him again. "Why do you always turn back around and hang on my every word."

Ice shards struck through my chest.

If I was really trying to lie to myself, I could think of a few reasonable answers.

… actually, scratch that. I couldn't have gotten my brain to form a sentence if my life would've depended on it.

_Doesn't it?_

Still frozen from the inside out, I managed to take a necessary breath and a step forward.

"Care to enlighten me, Lu? The suspense is killing me."

All the while he was speaking; I was making a steady advance towards him, my bare feet striking violently against the concrete of the floor, eyes burning a hole through his forehead.

Metaphorically.

"_Stop_. _Calling me that_."

I got just close enough to him so that I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to when a loud _bang_ came from where I had just left. My advance halted, and Zack reached forward and grabbed my waist, pulling me forward against his chest.

A small smile appeared on his face just before he leaned toward me, pressing his forehead against mine. "I apologize for the whole in the wall."

One of Zack's hands fell from its grip on my waist, and thrust out from his bent elbow, palm parallel to the wall. Fire shot out from his hand, burning out toward the wall opposite from my bed, and tore through the wall, forming an arch way big enough so that I could probably walk under it without ducking.

"Lulu!" Zuko yelled from the other side of the room, running after Zack as he let go of me in a flash and dashed through the opening he had created. "I can't let it go this time!"

I regained my self-awareness, and began dashing behind the both of them, answering Zuko the only way I knew how. "You have to! This time it wasn't even me!"

An argument.

We both heard Zack's scoff from a few meters ahead of Zuko, which just propelled me even faster toward them. Realization crashed down on me as I first tried using air to bend to my will and propel me forward, that I wasn't able to summon anything. What was once perfectly natural now chose not to come to me.

I put everything in the back of my mind, and _ran_.

I soon caught up to Zuko. "Why don't you just blast him with fire or something?" I panted, already tired from running at full speed for so long.

Zuko looked in better shape than I was, and managed an "I can't" from the back of his throat.

"Why don't you just do it?" He barked, gaining another ounce of energy and propelling himself past me.

I caught up in a last attempt to show I could hold up in a storm. "Because I can't either!"

Zuko halted mid-dash, falling onto his palms and knees, barely catching himself from falling onto his face.

I, on the other hand, turned my head to watch him fall, while continuing my rapid pace, and ran right into to Zack, my palms smacking against his chest as I steadied myself.

Again.

"Whoa," he murmured gently. "Careful."

The soft, gentle tenor of his voice almost broke me, but I pushed myself away from him, and ran toward Zuko, standing next to his form, preparing to battle.

**REVIEW! And get a high-five! :D**


	35. LAST CHAPTER :

**I got tired of waiting for the chapter, I tried my best. Here you go.**

**EVERYBODY who reads this better review because this is the LAST chapter! DO IT!**

I think I had underestimated the power of Ozai. I had rushed out into an army of fighters. I felt a pain in the pit of my stomach, I was so unsure if I could do this. Sokka and Suki came rushing out with their weapons ready. Then Aang and Katara ran out with Katara still in her pajamas. Then, I looked down at myself and realized that I still was too.

Guards came and stood with us making sure that we knew they were on our side and ready to fight for us, which made my stomach hurt worst. I ran my eyes over the crowd as fast as possible to see Ozai and try to take him out quick. With no leader it would be easier to kill or arrest the followers.

I saw a huge metal, ball? In the middle of the group. It had wheels that moved on it's own, he must have been controlling it through the inside. That must have been what Ozai is in, he can't fight himself so he gives directions through a bubble. Great.

I tried to plan strategy but it was hard with a fuzzy head. I could unscrew the bolts, but that would take to long and I would be killed in the process. I could heat up enough power to make the metal melt until exposed him. Or I could make a hole and get inside of it.

"I'm going to get Ozai." I decided and they all looked at me like I was mad. "Just fight off the attackers."

"No." I heard a protester.

"I could barely defeat him last time." Aang spoke up.

"I'm older that you were and I had some great teachers." I smiled at them. "Just let me try."

Zuko seemed to nod, knowing how stubborn I could be.

I forced myself off the ground flinging myself up with all the elements I could force and directed myself to land right on the container. I looked around to aim air at the fighters closest to me but no one stopped me so started to work on a hole. I looked over to see all of my friends closest to me fighting with all they could. I pushed that into the back of my mind.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and began to work. I Bended huge amounts of fire to break a hole in the barrier. I pushed as hard as I could to create fire that would penetrate it but nothing worked. I closed my eyes and focused, I moved and summoned up all the firepower Zack taught me, all the things I saw him do. I made my final move towards the metal contraption and hit it with lighting.

"I did it!" I screamed. I had made a hole just big enough for me to fit through. I put my feet through and wiggled the rest of my body through. It was a bigger drop than I expected and I hurt my ankle when I fell. It wasn't the time to show pain it was the time to fight Ozai. I looked at my surroundings and found that it was empty, almost completely except for a computer that showed the view of the battle and someone sitting at a desk chair. It wasn't Ozai by his body shape. I used my airbendeing skills to try to shove him against the wall but he stopped it with a fire attack.

As if my day could get any worst it was my father, not the earth bending one but my _father_. He pushed a button on his desk and tears sprang in my eyes. Restrains flung out from the wall and captured my wrists and ankles.

"Why?" I cried out feeling defeat.

"I can answer that." Ozai stepped out from the shadows with Zack in tow.

I cringed; the man who haunted my dreams was standing in front of me, _smiling._

"This isn't your father and that wasn't your mother. They were hired by me to screw with your happy little life. I was the one that led that air rade, which means…I'm your father and Zuko is your half brother." He looked down upon me as my eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

Then he began to laugh, a long evil booming laugh. "You should have seen the look on your face. I can be a funny guy, when useful. I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you know that you're going to die, your real father was one of my generals, my second in command so to speak. I was proud when he brought home an air bender and defiled her, he only kept her as he saw fit but once she escaped to have your filthy self he killed her. He was quite brutal, that's the real reason why I promoted him not because of his military strategy. Ha! He couldn't even kill Zuko. You have no need to worry, the other Avatar your friend killed him while in the Avatar state. Zuko was the one to try and save him. Too bad he didn't, you would have loved Zhao. I saw a bit of myself in him."

My whole body began to shake and quiver, I wasn't emotionally ready for this battle.

"Say goodbye, Zack." Ozai seemed to command Zack.

He came and leaned down next to where I was and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry." He forced his lips down on mine and stood up.

I closed my eyes and prepared to die. I felt all my emotions stop, I saw all those times with Zuko, all those talks with Katara, Lessons with Aang, Toph and Katara. My friends fighting for me. Every memory I had flashed in my head.

I didn't want to accept dying. Everything awakened in me and I broke the chains that restricted me with fire.

"I have people to live for! I won't let you ruin my life!" I threw a fire ball at the man who pretended to be my father, I wasn't sure If I killed him or knocked him out but I didn't care. Ozai actually looked fearful and it felt good. "What are you going to do Ozai? You have no power and I'm sure I could out duel Zack."

Zack didn't even try anything.

"That's right. I'm going to kill you, something Aang should've done a long time ago. He was too young to see what had to be done." Ozai seemed to be feeling around for an escape hatch but I took water out of my pouch and froze his hand to the wall. "I want you to feel Zuko's pain. The scar you left him with." I clenched my hand into a fist and threw fire at his eye. He screamed and I shot a stream of fire at him before I could hear anymore. I took one look at Zack and rushed towards the Hole in the celling. I felt to hands pull me out and was with Zuko. I moved some dirt from the ground and covered the hole.

"We heard screaming are you okay?" Zuko looked me over.

I nodded looking at the destroyed area all over from the fighting.

"I trapped Zack inside, Ozai is d-dead. I'm sorry I just, he used, Zaho is my father." Tears ran down my face and Zuko pulled my into his arms."Shh. it's over now."

It was over and everyone was safe at home. This was my home.

**Did you like it? Pretty powerful. Now**

**REVIEW  
DO IT!**

**And go read the only exception it is posted! Do it now! It's even better than the first.**


	36. Message

Almost every fan from this story switched over to The only exception! YEAH! But not very many added it to story alert so, please check. I would really appreciate it. :D I also have a criminal minds story up abput Spencer! :)

XOXO~ Kataang1


End file.
